


Texts Between Dumbass & Dumbasser (+Friends)

by joyfulphoenix



Series: TK: The Buddie Fanboy [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck Ships Tarlos, Buck and TK Are Greats Bros, Canon Compliant, Chris Ships Buddie, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Everybody Ships Buddie, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, TK Ships Buddie, Texting, Until I Decide That I'm Done With Canon BS, text fic, we die like every single dead character on this show bc y'all are savages and I love it, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: [From: TK] FINE then I'll just have to create my own podcast talking about two people named Puck and Freddie who are best friends who work together and are secretly in love with each other but neither of them know it[From: Buck] you wouldn't dare[From: TK] try me bitch______ORAfter the Wildfires, Buck and TK begin to text each other and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: TK: The Buddie Fanboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164689
Comments: 163
Kudos: 887
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Podcasts & Stolen Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Who woulda thought that my first foray into the 911 fandom would be a text/chat fic? I definitely didn't but here we are lol. I wrote this like last Tuesday to help with all the angst but haven't been able to post until now (bc Life™ amirite?) but since we're gonna get even more angst tonight (I'm SO excited) might as well relieve it with some humor. 
> 
> Note: This is set mostly in canon but I might end up diverging eventually. This chapter in particular is set in the beginning of both "What's Your Grievance" and "Friends With Benefits".
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

**[From: Buck]** Eddie and I are thinking about starting a true crime podcast together

 **[From: TK]** dude I'd 100% listen to that

 **[From: Buck]** I'm glad you said that bc I'm going to use this as proof to convince Eddie for us to actually do it

 **[From: TK]** wait I thought you said you AND Eddie were thinking about it?

 **[From: Buck]** we were but he saw it as a more of a joke or like 'in another life' type a thing  
 **[From Buck]** but I told him that we could totally actually do it bc we'd have something different that a lot of other podcasts don't

 **[From: TK]** hosts who are best friends and secretly in love with each other and the viewers could feel the yearning even from just your voices??

 **[From: Buck]** haha very funny  
 **[From: Buck]** i told you Eddie doesn't like me like that

 **[From: TK]** interesting....you didn't deny YOU being in love with HIM 👀

 **[From: Buck]** MOVING ON  
 **[From: Buck]** what I was saying is that what we have is a rare perspective from first responders AND a close in with the police department in the form of my cap's wife Athena who's like my pseudo mom

 **[From: TK]** you STILL didn't deny it 👀👀

 **[From: Buck]** are we seriously still talking about this?

 **[From: TK]** yes  
 **[From: TK]** you didn't deny being in love with eddie and just like you could've denied not being straight when I thought that you were hitting on me and when u texted me saying that you weren't actually flirting you still didn't deny not being straight even though that was perfect opportunity to.  
 **[From: TK]** AND THEN later you told me you were bi which was why you weren't denying it  
 **[From: TK]** CONCLUSION? you're secretly in love with your best friend and in it so deep you not even denying it

 **[From: Buck]** WOW  
 **[From: Buck]** you know I WAS gonna invite you to be a guest host via zoom or whatever but I think imma invite Mateo instead

 **[From: TK]** like that's a threat  
 **[From TK]** it'll only take five minutes in the show with him talking about his cousin Marvin b4 u decide to cave and have me as an emergency guest host instead

 **[From Buck]** nah I'd just invite the rest of the 126 and even your bf instead of you

 **[From TK]** oh so that's how it is huh?

 **[From Buck]** you started it only returning the favor

 **[From: TK]** FINE then I'll just have to create my own podcast talking about two people named Puck and Freddie who are best friends who work together and are secretly in love with each other but neither of them know it.

 **[From: Buck]** you wouldn't dare

 **[From: TK]** try me bitch

 **[From: Buck]** dude you ruining my proof to Eddie to convince him to do the podcast

 **[From: TK]** oh please from the little I've seen and all that you've told me (since you won't STOP talking about Eddie) I'm pretty damn sure it doesn't take too much for you to convince him to do ANYTHING

 **[From: Buck]** yeah bc WE'RE BEST FRIENDS that's what best friends do

 **[From: TK]** I think the man doth protests too much

 **[From: Buck]** whatever

 **[From: TK]** what no witty comeback?

 **[From: Buck]** do you WANT a witty comeback??

 **[From: TK]** duhhhh

 **[From: Buck** ] well too bad  
 **[From: Buck]** not really in the mood

 **[From: TK]** u ok?

 **[From: Buck]** yeah

 **[From: TK]** wanna talk about it?

 **[From: Buck]** it's nothing really  
 **[From: Buck]** my sister just told me that my parents are coming in to visit tonight for a visit and it just took me by surprise  
 **[From: Buck]** we don't really have the best relationship

 **[From: TK]** I'm sorry man

 **[From: Buck]** it's fine

 **[From: TK]** doesn't sound fine  
 **[From: TK]** I know we haven't known each other that long but I'm here if you wanna talk about it

 **[From: Buck]** thanks man but I'm good  
 **[From: Buck]** can we please talk about something else?

 **[From: TK]** absolutely  
 **[From: TK]** so about the podcast...  
 **[From: TK]** I know you already have an 'in' (who from what you've told me sounds like an absolute badass) but I bet it won't hurt to have multiple police sources and just like u can convince Eddie to do anything I can convince Carlos to do anything and he's willing to be a source too  
 **[From: TK]** of course all the info would already have to be public knowledge and TK's lying about convincing me to do anything  
 **[From: TK]** sorry that was Carlos he wanted to add that disclaimer and for the record I was NOT lying

 **[From: Buck]** ????

 **[From: TK]** I'm with Carlos rn and asked him if he was willing to be a source if you wanted him to and he said yes immediately

 **[From: Buck]** that's really nice of him to do for someone he doesn't even know

 **[From TK]** Not true. You're the man that helped save my boyfriend's dad's life. It's the least I can do -Carlos

 **[From: Buck]** I mean it wasn't just me and you really don't have to but that would be amazing if you did

 **[From: TK]** shush he's doing it  
 **[From: TK]** besides he and I LOVE true crime podcasts  
 **[From: TK]** dude dude dude I just had a BRILLIANT idea  
 **[From: TK]** you and Eddie do one solely based on LA/Cali crime and Carlos and I do one that's based on Texas.  
 **[From: TK]** Carlos just informed me that I should've probably asked you first since it was your idea

 **[From: Buck]** no need bc DUDE that IS brilliant  
 **[From: Buck]** and like we can still be guests on each other's shows too like a crossover!

 **[From: TK]** EXACTLY  
 **[From: TK]** I didn't agree to this yet -Carlos  
 **[From: TK]** Buck can u PLS tell Carlos to stop stealing my phone??

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I know better than to get in the middle of a couple's squabble  
 **[From: Buck]** also TK I thought you could convince him to do ANYTHING?? 

**[From: TK]** both Carlos and I are laughing at u 4 using the term "couple's squabble"

 **[From: Buck]** rude

 **[From: TK]** and I'll have u know that I CAN convince Carlos to do anything (within reason)  
 **[From: TK]** he'll agree to do the podcast soon enough  
 **[From: TK]** so will Eddie

 **[From: Buck]** not if I don't have proof that others will be interested  
 **[From: Buck]** thanks for that btw

 **[From: TK]** YOU DON'T NEED PROOF  
 **[From: TK]** even Carlos agrees with me and he's never even met either of you

 **[From: Buck]** of course Carlos agrees with you he's your boyfriend he's being biased

 **[From: TK]** not true  
 **[From: TK]** just bc we're together doesn't mean we always agree with each other  
 **[From: TK]** TK's right. Like the other day I didn't really agree with TK about something bc I thought he was too much looking into things and I told him as such. -Carlos  
 **[From: TK]** But now I'm man enough to tell him that I'm starting to think that he was right and I was wrong. -Carlos  
 **[From: TK]** aw babe I knew you'd come around

 **[From: Buck]** what r u guys talking abt???

 **[From: TK]** you'll know soon enough 😉😉  
 **[From TK]** Please ignore TK -Carlos

 **[From: Buck]** I would ask but there's already enough ppl acting weird in my life rn so imma just take Carlos' advice and ignore it

 **[From: TK]** A very smart decision really -Carlos  
 **[From: TK]** that's it I'm tired of Carlos stealing my phone. Buck can I PLEASE give him ur number since he has a perfectly good phone RIGHT IN HIS HANDS

 **[From: Buck]** sure?

 **[From: TK]** great!  
[From: TK] yes! the roller derby is finally about to start

 **[From: Buck]** roller derby? The one that Marjin posted about on her insta?

 **[From: TK]** see THIS is why she thought you were a stalker

 **[From: Buck]** I'm not a stalker! it's public knowledge!  
 **[From: Buck]** wait she doesn't still think that I'm a stalker does she?

 **[From: TK]** nah your loverboy Eddie cleared things up to her

 **[From: Buck]** HE'S NOT MY LOVERBOY  
 **[From: Buck]** I hate you for making me write that

 **[From: TK]** you're welcome  
 **[From: TK]** but seriously the derby is about to start and me and Carlos gotta give her our full support  
 **[From: TK]** good luck with the parents

 **[From: Buck]** ugh don't remind me  
 **[From: Buck]** is it too late to go back to TX?

 **[From: TK]** nah u can still catch a last minute flight here and visit me and Carlos if u want but I'm sure your loverboy won't mind taking u back to his parents since apparently u were "such a hit"

 **[From: Buck]** I hate you

 **[From: Buck]** so....Eddie agreed to do the podcast  
 **[From: Buck]** DO NOT SAY YOU TOLD ME SO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Also, Happy Buck Begins Day! I'm both so excited and also sorta terrified lol. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I'm planning to add more fics to this story and to just write more Buddie and Tarlos in general (along with my other WIP's). So look out for that. Hope you're having a great day/night :)


	2. Hypothetical Questions, Shipping, & Sad OTP's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: TK] imagine if u and Eddie were in a serious ✨romantic✨ relationship
> 
> [From: Buck] dude SRSLY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, holy crap thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc! I'm honestly so blown away from all the well reception for this little fic. Y'all are amazing. Again, thank you! (Imma try to reply to every comment so here's hoping I follow through). 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a bitch and a half to write. I wasn't even planning to have it still set during both "What's Your Grievance" and "Friends With Benefits" but the muse wouldn't budge lol. And there was a lot of other problems that I won't bore you with (like a freaking snowstorm in texas like ????)
> 
> But all that being said, I think it still turned out pretty good. 
> 
> Note: This is gonna talk about some angst that happened in both episodes. Ye have been warned
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

**[From: TK]** imagine if u and Eddie were in a serious ✨romantic✨ relationship

 **[From: Buck]** dude SRSLY??

 **[From: TK]** this has a point that's completely about me and NOT yours and your loverboy's mutual pinning I swear

 **[From: Buck]** for some odd reason I'm having a hard time believing that

 **[From: TK]** i'm telling the truth  
 **[From: TK]** can u just PLS humor me??

 **[From: Buck]** fine

 **[From: TK]** thank you  
 **[From: TK]** so as I was saying, imagine if u and Eddie already put me and I assume everyone else you know out of our miseries and confessed your undying love for each other and yada yada yada

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I'm really unconvinced that this isn't ur way of trying to get me to admit my feelings for Eddie

 **[From: TK]** hey you're the one that mentioned ur feelings for Eddie. I'm just talking about a purely hypothetical situation here

 **[From: Buck]** uh huh sure

 **[From: TK]** so u admit it doesn't have to be hypothetical

 **[From: Buck]** that's not what I said and u know it  
 **[From: Buck]** and it IS hypothetical bc Eddie. Doesn't. See. Me. That. Way.

 **[From: TK]** as you've mentioned  
 **[From: TK]** multiple times  
 **[From: TK]** it's prob for the best tho  
 **[From: TK]** that way he won't hurt u

 **[From: Buck]** ????  
 **[From: Buck]** u ok there man??  
 **[From: Buck]** did something happen between u and Carlos?

 **[From: TK]** how could you tell?

 **[From: Buck]** I'm psychic  
 **[From: Buck]** I hope u heard the pure sarcasm in that

 **[From: TK]** def did  
 **[From: TK]** and I hope u heard the sarcasm in my question

 **[From: Buck]** so... you wanna like talk about it??  
 **[From: Buck]** I mean I'm probably not the best person to give out relationship advice  
 **[From: Buck]** but I'm also here of you need to talk

 **[From: TK]** thanks man  
 **[From: TK]** tbh that's what the whole "hypothetical" question was for  
 **[From: TK]** wait aren't u dealing with ur parents being in town? I probably shouldn't bother u with this

 **[From: Buck]** I'm choosing to ignore the quotation marks  
 **[From: Buck]** and yeah they are but ur not bothering me  
 **[From: Buck]** tbh it might be good to focus on someone's else's problems for a bit  
 **[From: Buck]** besides I selfishly want to know what's going in between u and Carlos  
 **[From: Buck]** u guys are like my otp

 **[From: TK]** ngl i am a lil delighted by that but I can't really be that happy about it atm bc your otp is going through a rough patch rn

 **[From: Buck]** what happened? I literally talked to u guys last night and u seemed fine

 **[From: TK]** we were  
 **[From: TK]** great even  
 **[From: TK]** Carlos even went all Caveman at this bartender who was flirting with me and was all like "I want everyone to know that ur mine"  
 **[From: TK]** but not in a controlling unhealthy way or anything. It was in the hot sexy dom way that led to an AMAZING night AND morning in bed

 **[From: Buck]** ok u might be my otp but I REALLY didn't need to know that  
 **[From: Buck]** so how did u go from "hot sexy dom!Carlos" to whatever's going on now?

 **[From: TK]** I might be hurt and confused by Carlos atm but MAN am I cackling at u using the phrase "hot sexy dom!Carlos"  
 **[From: TK]** please give me a moment  
 **[From: TK]** ok I'm done  
 **[From: TK]** so basically Carlos and I were at the Farmer's Market after work like we always are whenever we both have a Saturday or Sunday off

 **[From: Buck]** aww u guys go to Farmer's Markets together? that's adorable.

 **[From: TK]** yeah well cherish that shipper moment of yours bc it might be your last

 **[From: Buck]** wait seriously??? did u guys break up?????

 **[From: TK]** no  
 **[From: TK]** maybe?  
 **[From: TK]** idk

 **[From: Buck]** seriously what the hell happened???

 **[From: TK]** ok so we were @ the Farmer's Market and Carlos and I were talking about how hard it'd be for a couple who lived in 2 different states and one would have to leave their entire family to be with the other one

 **[From: Buck]** wait are you moving???

 **[From: TK]** what?  
 **[From: TK]** no we were talking about Marjin

 **[From: Buck]** wait Marjin's moving??  
 **[From: Buck** ] she's not moving to LA is she?

 **[** **From: TK]** wow u totally just made up a panic scenario where Marjin was moving to LA to be with ur loverboy which meant u lost ur chance to tell him how you feel  
 **[From: TK]** didn't you?

 **[From: Buck]** shut up we're talking about you

 **[From: TK]** ngl talking to u about your disaster mutual pining for ur best friend is actually helping me

 **[From: Buck]** I really don't know how to answer that tbh  
 **[From: Buck]** but you're welcome?  
 **[From: Buck]** you didn't answer the question tho

 **[From: TK]** no Marjin is NOT in fact moving to LA or anywhere anytime soon  
 **[From: TK]** and just FYI I'm sure your loverboy has already told you this but there's absolutely NOTHING going on between them two  
 **[From: TK]** in fact she also ships Buddie

 **[From: Buck]** pls don't tell me "Buddie" is what I think it is

 **[From: TK]** that depends  
 **[From: TK]** do u think that Buddie is the ship name between u and ur loverboy?   
**[From: TK]** bc if not then I can honestly tell u that it isn't whatever else you'd think it is

 **[From: Buck]** dude seriously????

 **[From: TK]** as much as I'd love to give credit to the AMAZING ship name  
 **[From: TK]** Hen is the one that told me about it

 **[From: Buck]** of course she did

 **[From: TK]** yeah according to her the rest of the 118 also ships it  
 **[From: TK]** man my respect for the 118 never ceases to grow

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I'm well aware of their shipping   
**[From: Buck]** wait back up tho  
 **[From: Buck]** THE Firefox not only now follows me on IG but also knows of me enough to ship me with someone??

 **[From: TK]** ok maybe me saying she ships you is too strong of a word but she def thinks that there's something going on with you and Eddie

 **[From: Buck]** she does??

 **[From: TK]** yeah but she's not as invested in it as I am  
 **[From: TK]** actually now I'm sad again bc the only one I could be my full shipper self that is not from the 118 is with Carlos  
 **[From: TK]** I'd tell him about my whole "you and Eddie being in love with each other" theory and he'd support me in it but at first didn't think I had enough evidence  
 **[From: TK]** then last night I converted him into being a full Buddie shipper with the help of your not-denying texts  
 **[From: TK]** 😢😭

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I really don't know how to respond to that  
 **[From: Buck]** but I'm sorry it made u sad tho

 **[From: TK]** thanks

 **[From: Buck]** but srly we're getting off track and I have another dinner with my parents soon so PLEASE tell me what happened

 **[From: TK]** wait how did last night's dinner go?

 **[From: Buck]** it was...okay given how my parents are but I have a feeling that tonight might be a lot worse

 **[From: TK]** I'm sorry  
 **[From: TK]** are your parents really that bad?

 **[From: Buck]** they're not like abusive if that's what you're thinking  
 **[From: Buck]** idk how to explain it it's just complicated

 **[From: TK]** I'm sorry man

 **[From: Buck]** it's whatever  
 **[From: Buck]** okay enough stalling what happened??

 **[From: TK]** well it might not be the best to talk to u about it if u want to be distracted from thinking about ur parents bc it has to do with Carlos' parents

 **[From: Buck]** thanks for the concern but I'm good  
 **[From: Buck]** I HAVE to know what's going on  
 **[From: Buck]** so does he not get along with his parents too??

 **[From: TK]** actually he seemed to have a good relationship with them and even told me that he was out to them  
 **[From: TK]** but like a few weeks ago when I brought up meeting his parents since he already met mine he completely changed the subject  
 **[From: TK]** and THEN this evening at the Farmer's Market when we were talking about the whole moving away from a family scenario and how hard it'd be he mentioned that he'd only do it for the right person and hinted that I was the right person  
 **[From: TK]** but then right after that we ran into his parents and called me his "friend"

 **[From: Buck]** ouch man that sucks I'm sorry  
 **[From: Buck]** did he explain why?

 **[From: TK]** just a vague "it's complicated"  
[ **From: TK]** idk what to think about it all I'm just all sorts of confused  
 **[From: TK]** like last night he wanted everyone to know that we were together and even then today hinted that he'd leave his life for me if the situation ever came  
 **[From: TK]** but then the next moment he lies to the parents that he seems to get along with and calls me "friend"

 **[From: Buck]** yeah that is really confusing  
 **[From: Buck]** I'm sorry man  
 **[From: Buck]** look I know I haven't known you guys that long but he really does seem to love you so it probably really is a complicated situation especially since parental situations can be very complicated

 **[From: TK]** yeah true  
 **[From: TK]** ok can we PLEASE put you and Loverboy in this hypothetical situation to help me feel a lil better??

 **[From: Buck]** FINE but just this once

 **[From: TK]** yay 🎉  
 **[From: TK]** ok so back to my original question. Imagine you and Loverboy were in a serious relationship and then this situation happened where Eddie just called you his friend

 **[From: Buck]** not that far fetched since we're JUST FRIENDS

 **[From: TK]** dude ur supposed to help me  
 **[From: TK]** remember this is all just "hypothetical"

 **[From: Buck]** sorry just had to add the lil reminder/disclaimer  
 **[From: Buck]** ok HYPOTHETICALLY speaking if Eddie and I were in this situation I'd prob be feeling all that you're feeling rn  
 **[From: Buck]** but it'd prob be more bc of my own personal issues of not feeling secure in the relationship like maybe we weren't on the same page. And maybe feeling afraid that I Ioved him more than he loved me  
 **[From: Buck]** but idk I'm just spitballing here

 **[From: TK]** no you actually hit it right on the money  
 **[From: TK]** like damn that's like EXACTLY what I'm feeling rn

 **[From: Buck]** oh good  
 **[From: Buck]** I mean it's not good that's what your feeling  
 **[From: Buck]** that sucks

 **[From: TK]** it's ok Buck I know what u meant  
 **[From: TK]** tbh I think that's part of why I asked u about this first  
 **[From: TK]** for some reason I think deep down I thought that you'd have similar reaction/issues if u (and Loverboy) were in a similar situation and maybe that'd help me understand what I'm feeling

 **[From: Buck]** did it help?

 **[From: TK]** it did  
 **[From: TK]** I wish I could just understand what Carlos is feeling and just why

 **[From: Buck]** well I'm the the least person who should give out relationship advice but I'd say after u cool down tell him how u feel and hopefully u guys can talk it out

 **[From: TK** ] yeah hopefully  
 **[From: TK]** thanks man

 **[From: Buck]** no prob  
 **[From: Buck]** what are friends for?

 **[From: TK** ] hey good luck with the parents

 **[From: Buck]** thanks I have a feeling I'm really gonna need it

 **[From: TK]** well I'm here if u need to talk about it  
 **[From: TK]** and not just to return the favor

 **[From: Buck]** thanks man  
 **[From: Buck]** I'll prob go to Eddie's afterwards decompress so hopefully that'll help

 **[From: TK]** dammit Buck I'm trying to be supportive and serious rn but COME ON you do know how that sounds right???  
 **[From: TK]** I'm trying SO hard to NOT make a joke about you decompressing with Eddie  
 **[From: TK]** but it's RIGHT THERE

 **[From: Buck]** THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND U KNOW IT  
 **[From: Buck]** but yeah...maybe I should've rephrased that…

 **[From: TK]** THANK YOU

 **[From: Buck]** but I'll have u know that my version of decompressing with Eddie is helping him put his kid to bed (Chris loves it when we both read to him) and then us having some beers while I prob help him fold his laundry or smth as I either talk to him about the dinner or we discuss more ideas for the podcast

 **[From: TK]** I'm confused....  
 **[From: TK]** are u trying to convince me that there's nothing going on between you two or that ur actually an old married couple raising a kid together??

 **[From: Buck]** oh would u look at the time... I should head out for the dinner...  
 **[From: Buck]** I'll text u later

 **[From: TK]** this convo isn't over   
**[From: TK]** WAIT  
 **[From: TK** ] could u keep me updated with the podcast development?  
 **[From: TK]** I'm invested

 **[From: Buck]** absolutely  
 **[From: Buck]** I actually have some ideas I wanna run by u

 **[From: TK]** well color me intrigued can't wait to hear it  
 **[From: TK]** again good luck tonight

 **[From: Buck]** thanks  
 **[From: Buck]** also pls let me know how it goes with Carlos  
 **[From: Buck]** I'm rooting for u guys

 **[From: TK]** thanks man  
 **[From: TK]** oh and one more thing  
 **[From: TK]** hope u have a good time ✨decompressing✨ with Eddie 😉👀😆

 **[From: Buck]** I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you again for all of the amazing reception and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for bringing up the Tarlos angst but they'll be back in full force next chapter I promise. I'm also planning on doing a companion fic about all of them doing the podcast(s) so look out for that as well
> 
> Btw, how did you guys like Buck Begins?? I'm still freaking out about it tbh. Hope tonight's ep is good. 
> 
> Anyways, again thank you so much for reading and all love!


	3. Reconciliations, Disappearances, & Surprise Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: Buck] Hey Carlos this is Eddie. Buck's best friend. You're TK's boyfriend right?
> 
> [From: Carlos] That I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love I keep getting for this fic has been one of my main sources for serontin, so again thank you guys so much! Y'all are amazing! 
> 
> Anyways, this one's kinda a rollercoaster so buckle in folks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** hey quick question  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if I talk to Carlos will u tell Eddie how u feel?

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** funny but no

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** u know I had to try  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I'd be a terrible Buddie shipper if I didn't

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yup

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** wait  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** are you agreeing that I'd be a terrible Buddie shipper if I didn't try??  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** are you FINALLY on board of me shipping u and ur loverboy??

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** no

**[From:** **TK** **]** what? that's it??  
 **From** **:** **TK** **]** no "he's not my loverboy TK!!!"  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** or  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** no non-denial quips like "I wouldn't waste my energy on shipping me and my best friend bc it's NEVER gonna happen even though we're practically married gosh TK"  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]**???

**[From: Buck]** not really in the mood

**[From:** **TK** **]** u okay??

**[** **From** : **Buck** **]** not really

**[From:** **TK** ] I take it the dinner didn't go too well then?

[ **From: Buck]** understatement of the century  
[ **From: Buck]** I just couldn't take it anymore and sorta blew up on them

**[From:** **TK** **]** I'm sorry man

**[From: Buck]** thanks

**[From:** **TK** **]** did u go to Eddie's afterwards?

**[From: Buck]** no I was too angry  
 **[From: Buck]** I didn't want Chris too see me like that  
 **[From: Buck]** Eddie's been hovering over me like a hawk during shift though

**[From:** **TK** **]** I'm sure he has ;)

**[From: Buck]** ok I'm only gonna tell u this bc I'm just completely exhausted and any sort of momentary distraction from my anger is welcomed  
 **[From: Buck]** so....

**[From:** **TK** **]** oooh what is???  
 **[From: TK]** the suspense is killing me

**[From: Buck]** well just a few minutes ago I was just talking to Eddie all while punching the hell out of the punching bag trying to get all my frustration out but it just made me more frustrated  
 **[From: Buck]** and then all of a sudden Eddie just stops the bag with one arm and let me tell ya it was one of the hottest shit I've ever seen  
 **[From: Buck** ] ngl my adrenaline was already so high that I almost let my emotions get the better of me and pin him down with the roughest and filthiest kiss  
 **[From: Buck]** obviously I didn't tho

**[From:** **TK** **]** DUUUUUDE  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** THIS IS THE MOST U EVER ADMITTED ABOUT UR FEELINGS FOR EDDIE  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'M SCREAMING!!!

**[From: Buck** ] yeah yeah whatever  
 **[From: Buck]** momentary distraction over  
 **[From: Buck]** you speak of this to no one

**[From:** **TK** **]** yeah well I'm still on the outs with the person that I'd want to talk to about this the most so ur secret is safe with me

**[From: Buck]** well u know what would help me feel better? If u went and actually idk TALKED to him

**[From:** **TK** **]** well I have u know that I was already about to

**[From: Buck]** wait really?

**[From:** **TK** **]** yup  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'll let u know how it turns out

**[From: Buck]** good

**[From:** **TK** **]** b4 I do though....  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** do u wanna talk about what happened at dinner??

**[From: Buck]** absolutely not  
 **[From: Buck]** my anger is JUST starting to simmer

**[From:** **TK** **]** ok well u know I'm always here

**[From: Buck]** thanks man  
 **[From: Buck]** now go and talk things out with yo mans

**[From:** **TK** **]** please never say "yo mans" ever again

**[From: Buck]** yeah that sounded weird to me too  
 **[From: Buck]** but my point remains

**[From:** **TK** **]** fine I'm going  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** in the meantime tell Mr. Strong Arms I say hi

**[From: Buck]** I never said he had strong arms

**[From:** **TK** **]** dude did u forget that I met him too??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I have EYES you know

**[From: Buck]** ANYWAYS  
 **[From: Buck]** good luck with Carlos  
 **[From: Buck]** I selfishly hope it works out with u two I need some good news

**[From:** **TK** **]** fingers crossed  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'll let u know how it goes

\---

_TK_ _sent_ _a_ _Photo_

**[From:** **TK** **]** look who made up :)  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** sorry I didn't update last night but we well...had a lot of making up to do if u know what I mean ;))  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** as u can see from our smiling shirtless selves in bed  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Hey Buck how's it going? I would just like to point out that I didn't approve of this pic -Carlos  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh pls he'll love it. after all, Tarlos IS his otp, right Buck?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Wait, you ship us? That's pretty awesome -Carlos  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck can u PLS tell my hot af boyfriend that if he wants to talk to u that he can text u himself??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** And can you please tell my beautiful boyfriend that we're literally right next to each other so it's easier this way -Carlos  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah easy for u maybe  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** anyways hope things are getting better for you man

\---

**[From:** **TK** **]** hey Buck u doing ok??  
 **[From:** **TK** **] I** know it's only been less than a day since my last text and it's prob nothing and ur shift prob is pretty busy but given everything with ur parents and how invested you were with Carlos and I working things out plus I know how upset you've been the past couple a days  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** so I guess I just wanted to make sure you're okay  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Anyways sorry to keep blowing up ur phone and I'm prob being paranoid anyways but I'm here for you if you need anything

\-----

**[From: Carlos]** Hey Buck  
 **[From: Carlos]** I know we don't really know it each other that well but I wanted to see how you're doing  
 **[From: Carlos:]** TK is a little worried about you but I reminded him that he of all people know how busy and hectic a firefighters life can be and that this hasn't been the longest you guys have been without testing  
 **[From: Carlos]** But I think he senses that's something off  
 **[From: Carlos]** Anyways, either way though hope you're doing good and pls let me or TK know you're alive

**[From: Buck]** Hey Carlos this is Eddie. Buck's best friend. You're TK's boyfriend right?

**[From: Carlos]** That I am.  
 **[From: Carlos]** Is Buck okay? Why do you have his phone?

**[From: Buck]** Buck's fine. Well at least he will be.  
 **[From: Buck]** I don't know how much you know but he's just been having a really rough time lately and tonight. Well he uh almost didn't make it in a five alarm fire. But he did. Like he always does. That's just who Buck is.  
 **[From: Buck]** Anyways, he accidentally left his phone with me before he want to the hospital to get checked and I saw your texts and how worried you and TK were so I just wanted to let you both know how he is

**[From: Carlos]** Thank you for letting us know Eddie  
 **[From: Carlos]** I'll make sure to tell TK ASAP  
 **[From: Carlos]** Did Buck get hurt at all?

**[From: Buck]** Not from what I can tell  
 **[From: Buck]** Thank Dios  
 **[From: Buck]** I'll know more once he's back from the hospital but I'll keep you guys updated. 

**[From: Buck]** Actually is it okay if I put your guys contacts on my phone? It'd be easier that way

**[From: Carlos]** Yeah no problem. I'm sure TK would love that.

**[From: Buck]** Really? We didn't really talk too much during the wildfires

**[From: Carlos]** No but he's heard plenty about you from Buck

**[From: Buck]** He has???

**[From: Carlos]** And besides you helped TK save his dad

**[From: Buck]** Well it was a team effort

**[From: Carlos]** Funny. That's what Buck said too.

**[From: Buck]** Wait. Back up.  
 **[From: Buck]** Buck talks about me a lot?

**[From: Carlos]** Well yeah.  
 **[From: Carlos]** Aren't you guys like best friends? Don't you guys hang out all the time?  
 **[From: Carlos]** Of course he'd talk about you

**[From: Buck]** Right

**[From: Carlos]** Are you upset that he talks about you?

**[From: Buck]** What? No  
 **[From: Buck] I** was just a little surprised that's all

**[From: Carlos]** I see  
 **[From: Carlos]** Hey are you okay?

**[From: Buck]** I didn't get hurt in the fire if that's what you mean

**[From: Carlos]** It's isn't. But that's good.  
 **[From: Carlos]** Look. I know we just met but I know what it's like see someone I really care about hurting. Both physically and emotionally.  
 **[From: Carlos]** I guess we all do considering our jobs

**[From: Buck]** Yeah ain't that the truth  
 **[From: Buck]** But I'm fine  
 **[From: Buck]** Besides, given Buck's life, I should be used to it by now

**[From: Carlos]** But you're not  
 **[From: Carlos]** Right?

**[From: Buck]** Not really

**[From: Carlos]** Yeah I don't think that's something anyone can get used to. Especially with someone they're so closed to.

**[From: Buck]** Yeah

**[From: Carlos]** I mean the amount of times I've had to endure TK getting shot at and just hurt in general JUST in the past year of knowing him is baffling

**[From: Buck]** I know the feeling  
 **[From: Buck]** In the past three years that I've known Buck he's had a ladder truck fall on his leg, an palmary embolism from recovering too quickly from said leg, a freaking tsaumi hitting while he's supposed to have a fun day with my kid, and now this  
 **[From: Buck]** Just to name a few  
 **[From: Buck]** Not to mention all of his daily minor injuries and everything else going on in his life  
 **[From: Buck]** I swear he's gonna give me grey hair early from always being worried about him

**[From: Carlos]** Yeah I feel the same way about TK

**[From: Buck]** Oh uh Buck and I are just friends

**[From: Carlos]** Good for you??  
 **[From: Carlos]** I meant TK is prob gonna get me grey hair too with how much I worry about him  
 **[From: Carlos]** I know you and Buck aren't together

**[From: Buck]** Oh good  
 **[From: Buck]** Because we aren't

**[From: Carlos]** I know

**[From: Buck]** Right  
 **[From: Buck]** I just wanted to clear that up

**[From: Carlos]** You didn't really need to

**[From: Buck]** Right. Sorry.  
 **[From: Buck] I** t's been one of those days

**[From: Carlos]** No need to be sorry man  
 **[From: Carlos]** Worrying about your best friend will do that

**[From: Buck]** Yeah.  
 **[From: Buck]** So anyways, I gotta go  
 **[From: Buck]** I'll keep you guys updated

**[From: Carlos]** Sounds good  
 **[From: Carlos]** Thanks again for letting us know  
 **[From: Carlos]** And it was nice to meet you Eddie. Even if it was via text through Buck's phone

**[From: Buck]** Yeah you too man  
 **[From: Buck]** Even though I usually don't open up like this. Especially to a total stranger

**[From: Carlos]** Me too  
 **[From: Carlos]** We can just blame it on Buck's phone  
 **[From: Carlos]** He and TK have only known each other for like a month and yet they already act like they've been friends for years.

**[From: Buck]** Yeah Buck tends to have that effect on people

\----

**[From: Buck]** hey TK sorry I've been MIA for the past coupla days

**[From:** **TK** **]** hey no problem man. Eddie filled us in on everything  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** sorry me and Carlos kept blowing up ur phone  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** are you ok tho???

**[From: Buck]** nah you're good. it's actually really nice to see others worry about me  
 **[From: Buck]** and yeah I actually am ok  
 **[From: Buck]** well I'm getting better anyways

**[From:** **TK** **]** phew I'm glad

**[From: Buck]** so what exactly did Eddie tell you?

**[From:** **TK** **]** well 1) he actually talked to Carlos and not me  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** 2) he used ur phone so u can see the entire convo yourself which I hope you do bc WE GOTTA TALK ABOUT IT  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** And 3) he just said that you've been having a hard time lately (which I've been knew) and then you got stuck in a Fire Alarm fire

**[From: Buck]** that pretty much sums it up

**[From:** **TK** **]** so I take it things with ur parents got even worse?

**[From: Buck]** you don't even know the half of it my dude  
 **[From: Buck]** but I don't feel like talking about it rn though

**[From:** **TK** **]** well I'm glad you're ok

**[From: Buck]** thanks man  
 **[From: Buck]** so why did Eddie text Carlos instead of you? he never told me

**[From:** **TK** **]** phew I'm SO glad u asked bc it's all in the convo and I NEED you to read the entire thing ASAP

**[From: Buck]** well obviously I would anyways since it's my phone but why do you want me to so badly?  
 **[From: Buck]** this doesn't have to do with you're whole "Buddie" thing does it??

**[From:** **TK** **]** as a matter of fact it 100% does

**[From: Buck]** oh no what did Carlos say??? out of the two of you I thought he was the chill one

**[From:** **TK** **]** uh rude I can be VERY chill  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but yeah he is  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** it's not what CARLOS said tho it's what EDDIE said  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** or at least hinted at

**[From: Buck]** ok now I'm REALLY scared but I'm already pretty sure whatever he said it's not what u think he meant

**[From:** **TK** **]** JUST READ IT U DUMBASS

**[From: Buck]** HEY I'm just coming off from a really rough time and THIS is the treatment I get???

**[From:** **TK** **]** LISTEN BITCH if u don't read it then imma revisit my Puck and Freddie podcast idea

**[From: Buck]** using the same threat twice? LAZY

**[From:** **TK** **]** oh I wasn't done with my threat  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if u don't read it then I'll have to ask Eddie about HIS thoughts on Puck and Freddie  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** after all I have his number

**[From: Buck]** YOU DO???  
 **[From: Buck]** since when???

**[From:** **TK** **]** it'll all be explained in the convo if u just read the damn thing

**[From: Buck]** how do u even know all what was said if Eddie texted Carlos and not you??

**[From:** **TK** **]** uh bc Carlos showed it to me duhhhh  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but srly can u just PLEASE read it???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'M DYING HERE

**[From: Buck]** alright alright YEESH

**[From:** **TK** **]** THANK YOU

**[From: Buck]** so....I read it

**[From:** **TK** **]** AND??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** what'd you think???

**[From: Buck]** I really don't know what else you were expecting me to feel besides guilt that I made my best friend worry so much or slight hurt from the confirmation that he doesn't see me that way

**[From:** **TK** **]** DUDE COME ON

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** TK he literally kept on wanting to make it clear that we weren't together

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** EXACTLY

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** ] ?????

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** okay look, Buck. Bucky. Buckerooo. Please listen to what I'm about to tell you

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** TK we're texting

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** you know what I mean smartass  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** okay listen Buck  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** EDDIE was the one to bring up the thought of you two as more than friends

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yeah by denying it

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** yeah yeah I was getting to that hold your horses  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** wow I've been living in Texas for too long  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK]** ANYWAYS back to my points 1) HE was the one that was thinking that Carlos thought you two were together. And Carlos didn't bring it up EDDIE DID. why would he come to that conclusion if there was no hints or mentions of it?? hmmm???  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** 2) and when he did deny it he kept on trying to make it clear that you two were "just friends" MULTIPLE TIMES even though he didn't have to. he was VERY defensive JUST like you usually are when I bring it up  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** CONCLUSION? Eddie loves you back. Just face the facts my dude

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yeah sorry I'm gonna need further proof. those "facts" are circumstantial at best

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** oooh nice phrasing  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** ] have you been practicing for the podcast?

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** maybe...

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** how's that going btw??

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** well the planning has obviously been on the back burner but I'm ready to get back into it  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** are you and Carlos still gonna do yours??

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** yeah we think so  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** DUDE I just had brilliant idea  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** you, me, Carlos, & Eddie should create a groupchat to bounce off ideas

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yeah that'd be great!  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** ONLY if you and Carlos behave yourselves around Eddie

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** oh we'll be total angels  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** but I do have to warn you though

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** oh no what??

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I'll be very *subtly* using the groupchat as one of my many tools to help me on my new mission

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** I'm completely afraid to ask what you're mission is

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** well no need bc I'll tell u anyways  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** my mission is.... *drumroll* to prove to you that Eddie DOES in fact feel the same

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** oh no

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** oh YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for reading and all the love!
> 
> How did y'all like last episode?? I'm STILL cracking up about it! The amount of times I've rewatched the funny scenes is unreal. 
> 
> Speaking of which, the events of Jinx will be dealt with in the next chapter. I'm actually really excited for it (even if it will deal with the whole Ana thing). I've written most of it so that should be out either tomorrow or Monday. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again and I hope you're having a wonderful day/night :)


	4. Love Language Books, Master Plans, & The Universe™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: TK] I told u  
> [From: TK] I'm going to help convince u that ur loverboy is secretly pinning too
> 
> [From: Buck] by giving me a book about love languages???
> 
> [From: TK] precisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksjshsshhs y'all are killing me with all the love for this fic thank you so much! Also, I'd like to point out that I've never posted this frequently this fast before but all your wonderful comments and love kept fueling me to continue as soon as I could. 
> 
> Note: Spoilers for "Jinxed" and slight spoilers for "Everyone And Their Brother" but not too much.

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** hey quick question  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** did u send me a book about love languages?  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** also is your full name really Tyler Kennedy??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** yes and yes

 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** ok now that that's settled. one more question....  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** WHY???

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I told u  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I'm going to help convince u that ur loverboy is secretly pinning too

**[From: Buck]** by giving me a book about love languages???

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** precisely  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I want u to read it and pay close attention to Eddie to see if he does similar things to what they say in the book

**[From: Buck]** and if he does that means he's in love with me???

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** more or less

**[From: Buck]** wait is this your entire plan?  
 **[From: Buck]** have me read this love language book that's supposed to make me magically see that Eddie is in love with me too (which he is not)  
 **[From: Buck]** and then what? tell him how I feel and then we magically ride into the sunset??  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** THAT'S your plan???

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** NO  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** well not FULLY  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** I'm not holding all my eggs in one basket  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** BUT I'm telling ya this book will help a lot

 **[From: Buck]** how did u even find this book?

 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** it's my mom's  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** she's had it forever but I saw her read it again a few weeks ago  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** I think she wants it to help her try to figure out what the hell is going on between her and my dad again

 **[From: Buck]** did she??

 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** I think so but I'm not sure  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** she hasn't read it in the past week or two and both her and Dad said they had something to tell me tonight   
**[From** **:** **TK** **]** so I'm assuming they finally figured their shit out but I guess we'll find out tonight  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** but I wouldn't really use them as a good example for good results from the book

 **[From: Buck]** you're not really helping your case to convince me to read it

 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** will u just PLEASE humor me and give it a try??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if anything it's interesting shit to know  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and aren't u all about that random trivia stuff?

 **[From: Buck]** how dare you use my love for knowledge against me  
 **[From: Buck]** but when u put that way....  
 **[From: Buck]** fine I'll read it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** YEEEESS  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** THANK YOOUU

 **[From: Buck]** yeah yeah whatever  
 **[From: Buck]** this doesn't mean I'll be convinced

 **[From:** **TK** **]** baby steps young padawan  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** baby steps

 **[From: Buck]** I'm confused  
 **[From: Buck]** are you trying to convince me of something or teach me something?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** a little bit of both??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** hey gotta go  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** having dinner with the parents

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I gotta go too  
 **[From: Buck]** my session with my therapist starts soon  
 **[From: Buck]** have a good dinner

 **[From:** **TK** **]** thanks  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** let's see if my assumptions on the supposed "big" thing they gotta tell me are correct

 **[From: Buck]** well let's hope whatever ur family revelation is that it's nothing like my recent one

 **[From:** **TK** **]** ????

 **[From: Buck]** l'll tell u about it later  
 **[From: Buck]** good luck

 **[From:** **TK** **]** thanks man  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** enjoy reading Part 1 of my Master Plan

 **[From:** **Buck** ] yeah that doesn't sound ominous at all

\-----

 **[From:** **TK** **]** so...  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** apparently I'm going to be a brother

 **[From:** **Buck** ] I'm sorry WHAT??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah apparently my mom is pregnant  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** after 26 years of being an only child I'm finally going to have a sibling

 **[From:** **Buck** ] well damn  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] like WOW  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] and to think my mom gave Maddie grief for having a baby at 36

 **[From:** **TK** **]** well u have my permission to mention my mom if yours ever mentions that again

 **[From:** **Buck** ] I'll def keep that in mind  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] how are u feeling about this??  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] it's a pretty big change

 **[From:** **TK** **]** well at first I was basically in shock and still am a little tbh  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but after talking it out with my parents and especially with Carlos I'm mostly excited  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I always wanted a sibling growing up

 **[From:** **Buck** ] well congrats man

 **[From:** **TK** **]** thanks man  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** so how's your reading assignment going??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** did u start it yet??

 **[From:** **Buck** **]** I did  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** not until after I talked to my therapist about it tho  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] but she thought it was a great idea to read it. to help me see more of how much I'm loved by the people who close to me  
 **[From:** **Buck** ] so congrats you got approval from my therapist

 **[From:** **TK** **]** that's really awesome  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm honored that I have her approval  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** is it helping?

[ **From:** **Buck** ] I'm only in the first couple of chapters but I think it is actually

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm so glad  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** how about with my Eddie plan??

[ **From:** **Buck** ] I will admit there are some things that he does that are mentioned in the book that COULD be romantic  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** BUT it could also be just in the form of good ol' Platonic Love

 **[From:** **TK** **]** platonic my ass  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I agree with TK -Carlos  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck can u please remind Carlos that HE HAS HIS OWN DAMN PHONE

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I'm still not getting into the middle of this

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh no Carlos is creating a groupchat for the three of us  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm scared

 **[From: Buck]** why is that scary?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** his smirk

 **[From: Buck]** you're scared of his smirk??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** no dumbass  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Carlos smirking means that he's up to something which is never good

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I'm not convinced

 **[From:** **TK** **]** trust me he might not seem like the pranking type  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but I'm dating the man I've seen what he's capable of

 **[From: Buck]** I guess we'll see

\-----

 _Carlos_ _created_ _the_ _groupchat_ _Dumbass_ _ & __Dumbasser_ _+_ _Carlos_

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I knew when Judd told you the story of us stealing the firetrucks that u were going to hone in on the nickname  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but why u gotta do me like that babe???

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Sorry babe you know I Iove you

 **[From:** **TK** **]** uh huh sure

 **[From: Buck]** ok TK I admit I was wrong u were right

 **[From:** **TK** **]** THANK YOU

 **[From: Carlos]** Oh please it's not that bad

 **[From: Buck]** says the man who has the normal name

 **[From: Carlos]** If it really bothers you guys I can change it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** no we'll allow it if WE get to change YOUR name

 **[From: Buck]** I agree  
 **[From: Buck]** what should we call him then?  
 **[From: Buck]** should it be Loverboy since he's your Loverboy TK??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** nah that just sounds wrong since Eddie will forever be associated as YOUR Loverboy

 **[From: Buck]** does he have to be tho??

 **[From: Carlos]** Why yes yes he does

 **[From:** **TK** **]** awww thanks for agreeing with me babe

 **[From: Buck]** ok ok fine we can scratch that name off the list  
 **[From: Buck]** do YOU have any bright ideas TK?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** ok first of all the name was NEVER on the list  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and let's put a pin on it for now bc all of the ideas I can come up with aren't really meant be known by anyone else besides me and Carlos

 **[From: Carlos]** TK!

 **[From: Buck]** one part of me is like "gross I did NOT need to know that" but another part REALLY wants to the names

 **[From: Carlos]** I'd listen to that first part if I were you

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'll tell you later Buck

 **[From: Carlos]** Traitor  
 **[From: Carlos]** Let's get back to the topic that made me want to create this in the first place shall we??  
 **[From: Carlos]** Buck I'm with TK. I REALLY think Eddie likes you back

 **[From:** **TK** **]** see Buck??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** my boyfriend's wise you should listen to him

 **[From: Buck]** Carlos how could you even tell??? you've never even met him!

 **[From: Carlos]** Didn't you see the text messages? TK told me you did

 **[From: Buck]** not this again

 **[From: Carlos]** Well I've been texting him more since then and I continue to believe more and more that he's also pining for you

 **[From: Buck]** did he say something along those lines??

 **[From: Carlos]** Not exactly. He's more subtle about it. But he does basically only talk about you for starters

 **[From: Buck]** yeah bc I'm how you guys know each other

 **[From: Carlos]** That's true  
 **[From: Carlos]** But look Buck I wouldn't say any of this if I didn't really believe it to be true

 **[From:** **TK** **]** he's right he really wouldn't  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and if my plan works you'll see that we're right

 **[From: Buck]** wanna bet on it??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** you're ON

 **[From: Carlos]** This is so not gonna end well  
 **[From: Carlos]** Count me in

\----

 _Partners_ _In_ _Crime_ _Podcasts_ _g_ _roupchat_

 **[From: Buck]** do you guys believe in jinxes?? asking for a friend

 **[From: Eddie]** I'm the friend  
 **[From: Eddie]** And really Buck?? You're bringing them into this too??

 **[From: Buck]** why not?? they have the same/similar jobs as us. I think they'd be great to weigh in on this debate

 **[From: Carlos]** Let me guess. Eddie doesn't believe in jinxes but you do

 **[From:** **Eddie]** You hit it right on the money. Congratulations.

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie here still doesn't believe in jinxes even though the new Probie used the infamous Q word and now we're having the shift from Hell

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh no not the Q word. that Probie is in for a rude awakening

 **[From: Buck]** he's lucky bc he ended the B Shift when he said it and left us with the mess

 **[From:** **TK** **]** bad Probie

 **[From: Buck]** I wouldn't be too hard on him. he didn't know

 **[From:** **Eddie]** Besides he was too flustered with Buck scaring him

 **[From: Buck]** oh please I just scared him for like a second and then did the decent thing and helped him pick up his books

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait hold on  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** he was flustered around you AND you helped him pick up his books??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** were you reenacting a high school romcom???

 **[From: Buck]** haha very funny

 **[From:** **Eddie]** Can we please get back to the original topic at hand??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm sorry were we upsetting you Eddie??

 **[From: Eddie]** Why would that upset me?

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie's right. let's get back to the topic that jinxes are real but Eddie's too stubborn to see it

 **[From: Eddie]** We're not Jinxed! We're just having a record breaking amount of calls is all

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie we are LITERALLY currently stuck in our ladder truck with like 1000 volts of electric currents trapping us in  
 **[From: Buck]** bc you had the AUDACITY to say that there was no such thing as jinxes

 **[From: Eddie]** Hey this is not my fault!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait back up  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you guys are WHAT??

 **[From: Carlos]** Are guys okay?  
 **[From: Carlos]** What the hell happened???

 **[From: Eddie]** We're fine  
 **[From: Eddie]** A power line just hit our truck and we're stuck here until help arrives

 **[From: Buck]** And this happened the SECOND after Eddie used his big mouth of his to announce loudly to the universe that "there are no such things as curses"

 **[From: Eddie]** Because there isn't!  
 **[From: Eddie]** This is a mere bad happenstance and coincidence  
 **[From: Eddie]** That's all

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah sorry but it sounds like you guys are jinxed to me

 **[From: Carlos]** Sorry Eddie but I agree with Buck and TK on this one

 **[From: Eddie]** Oh no Carlos not you too

 **[From: Buck]** Ha in your face Eds!

\-----  
 _Dumbass_ _ & __Dumbasser_ _+_ _Carlos_ _groupchat_

 **[From: Buck]** just wanted to let u guys know we made it safely back to the firehouse without anyone getting electrocuted

 **[From:** **TK** **]** phew I'm so glad

 **[From: Carlos]** Yeah thanks for letting us know

 **[From:** **TK** **]** does Eddie still not believe that u guys are jinxed even after that???

 **[From: Buck]** yep  
 **[From: Buck]** I swear he's the most stubborn person I've ever met  
 **[From: Buck]** and believe me I've met A LOT of stubborn people

 **[From: Carlos]** Which leads me to the question that I wanna ask you Buck  
 **[From: Carlos]** Are you aware that you and Eddie bicker like an adorable old married couple?

 **[From: Buck]** it's called being best friends

 **[From:** **TK** **]** then why did Eddie want to change the subject when I compared you and your new Probie to a romcom?? hmmm???

 **[From: Buck]** bc he wanted to get back to his point of not believing in jinxes?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** keep telling yourself that bro

 **[From: Buck]** ok fine I'll admit that there's times especially lately where it seems that maybe, just maybe he feels the same. especially with the certain looks he'll sometimes give me  
 **[From: Buck]** but then there's others where it doesn't at all  
 **[From: Buck]** like just earlier today he told me about bumping into Chris' old teacher who he used to have a thing for and I think he might still do but idk  
 **[From: Buck]** it's all so confusing

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** That does sound confusing. I'm sorry Buck

 **[From:** **TK** **]** same  
 **[From** **:** **TK** **]** but maybe he's trying to get over u bc he thinks u don't like him back OR he's trying to get u jealous??

 **[From:** **Buck** **]** yeah I highly doubt that  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** anyways, back when we were stuck I sorta kinda expressed my frustration about the whole situation to Eddie without actually telling him

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** How??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait did you kiss him????

 **[From:** **Buck** **]** what?? no!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** damn

 **[From:** **Buck** **]** what I DID do though was that I got out my frustration about him STILL not believing in jinxes even though every time he says so something bad happens and I told him that it was like the universe was screaming at him  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** I don't think I have to explain the double meaning in that

 **[From:** **TK** **]** !!!!!!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh man I wish that I was there to see that

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** What did he say to that?

 **[From: Buck]** just that "the universe doesn't scream"  
 **[From: Buck]** but then the power line started to spark again

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait sparks literally FLEW??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** dude I think you were right in using your double meaning bc I think the universe ships u guys  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** as it should

 **[From: Buck]** the universe DOES NOT ship us  
 **[From: Buck]** it has better things to worry about

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Like convincing Eddie that jinxes are real?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** Carlos is right Buck  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if the universe can do that then it can absolutely try to tell Eddie that you two belong together  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** it can be a multitasker like that

 **[From: Buck]** yeah maybe Eddie was right maybe this all really is ridiculous

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh please u don't believe that

 **[From: Buck]** ok fine I believe in jinxes and curses and others stuff like that  
 **[From: Buck]** BUT I don't believe that the universe ships me and Eddie

 **[From:** **TK** **]** well you don't have to believe it for it to still ship you

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** TK's got you there Buck

 **[From:** **TK** **]** thanks babe

 **[From: Carlos]** You're very welcome babe

 **[From: Buck]** ok we get it you guys are in love

 **[From:** **TK** **]** someone's cranky and jealous

 **[From: Buck]** sorry the shift from Hell is getting to me

 **[From: Carlos]** It's okay Buck we've all been there

 **[From:** **TK** **]** besides, back to the Eddie of it all, even though he mentioned the girl that he used to apparently like and might even still do DOES NOT mean that he isn't secretly in love with you but afraid to do anything about it just in case it'll ruin his friendship  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** like you are

 **[From: Buck]** I never said that

 **[From: Carlos]** You didn't have to

 **[From:** **TK** **]** also I hope you know that my Master Plan and the bet isn't over yet  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** which means that I hope you continue to read the book

 **[From: Buck]** yeah yeah I'm still reading it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** my Master Plan is coming together smoothly  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** excellent  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I hope you imagined me tap my fingers like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons

 **[From: Carlos]** Is it weird that I found that image kinda hot?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh really???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** well I can make the image even hotter for you if you want ;)

 **[From: Buck]** and on that note I'm gonna go read more of the book before my eyes get traumatise even further  
 **[From: Buck]** meanwhile can you two PLEASE continue this convo somewhere else?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** already ahead of you ;)  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** don't worry Buck. one day hopefully soon you'll have this with your loverboy  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I just know it

\-----

 **[From: Buck]** well looks like you were wrong

 **[From:** **TK** **]** how so??

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie's went on a date with the girl I told you about, Ana

 **[From:** **TK** **]** WHAT???

 **[From: Buck]** yep apparently he asked her out for breakfast even tho it didn't seem like he was going to  
 **[From: Buck]** I think Bobby convinced him

 **[From:** **TK** **]** but I thought the 118 was on my side??

 **[From: Buck]** your side??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** the Buddie side obviously

 **[From: Buck]** yeah well sorry to disappoint but the Buddie ship is sunk  
 **[From: Buck]** which means that I win the bet

 **[From:** **TK** **]** hey not so fast  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** the bet was that if Eddie had feelings for you too  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** as I said earlier just bc he decided to date someone else doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings for you too  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he probably doesn't want to ruin what you guys have just like you don't

 **[From: Buck]** yeah well I don't think there's a way to know it either way  
 **[From: Buck]** and I don't really care about winning the bet anymore so it can just be null and void or whatever

 **[From:** **TK** **]** or we can just put it the back burner rn  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** OR better yet you can use this as an opportunity to FINALLY tell Eddie how you feel before he goes any further with Ana

 **[From: Buck]** yeah no

 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck come on  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** this might be your last chance to do so bc he might get really serious with her and who knows maybe even end up marrying her  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** actually technically your last chance would be during the "speak now" portion of the wedding but let's try to avoid reenacting that Taylor Swift song if we can

 **[From: Buck]** TK it's JUST a date

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah but don't tell me your mind hasn't already went down that worst case scenario path

 **[From: Buck]** maybe...  
 **[From: Buck]** look even if he does end up marrying her or someone else as long as he's happy then that's all that matters  
 **[From: Buck]** and if I told him how I felt it could ruin what we have and I can't risk that

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah but what you have could still change once he brings someone serious in the picture

 **[From: Buck]** yeah probably and I also prob won't see Chris as much which will hurt like absolute hell  
 **[From: Buck]** BUT I know that my friendship with the Diaz boys will stay intact  
 **[From: Buck]** or at least I hope so  
 **[From: Buck]** but as I said as long they're happy that's all that matters

**[From:** **TK** **]** what about YOUR happiness Buck?

**[From: Buck]** I'm happy as long they're happy  
 **[From: Buck]** and you know what? maybe this is a sign that I should finally start dating and try to get over Eddie  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** do you WANT to start dating again??

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I think I do  
 **[From: Buck]** I mean if Eddie can date then why can't I?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** true  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** just be careful man  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but if you do start dating I'll be your cheerleader every step of the way

 **[From: Buck]** really? even if it gets in the way of your ship??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh I still have faith that you two crazy kids will eventually finally get your head outta your asses and admit how you feel about each other  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** the universe ships you two for a reason after all

 **[From: Buck]** not this again

 **[From:** **TK** **]** BUT if u wanna get back out there again I will be your #1 Cheerleader  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** actually you know what? I now have two plans that might contradict each other but who cares I'm doing it

 **[From: Buck]** oh no  
 **[From: Buck]** let me guess  
 **[From: Buck]** you're still gonna do your "Buddie Master Plan" and try to nudge out Eddie's non-existent feelings for me all while helping me get back out there in the dating field??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** damn Buck you know me so well  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I mean hey if the universe can be a multitasker then so can I amiright??

 **[From: Buck]** yeah this is so not gonna end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 911 Day!
> 
> Note: I've never read the book that Buck read nor do I really know all that's said in it so I just went with what I though would be and wanted to be in it. Also, I wanted to add more of the groupchat with the four of them but it just didn't work out. But don't worry, we're gonna get more of them soon. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you so much for reading and all the love! Hope you're having a great day/night :)


	5. Groupchat Shenanigans, Dessert, & Stolen Phones 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: TK] I'M GONNA SCREAM
> 
> [From: Eddie] You okay there TK?
> 
> [From: Buck] I'm sure he's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments and love for the fic in general. It keeps me fueled to continue on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_Partners_ _In_ _Crime_ _Podcasts_ _groupchat_

 **[From:** **TK** **]** so Eddie  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck tells me that you started dating someone

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** He did?  
 **[Eddie]** And why would he do that?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** bc I asked how u were doing duh  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** don't worry we weren't talking shit about u...  
 **[From:** **TK** **]**....much  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** jk jk

 **[From: Eddie]** I wasn't worried but should I be??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** nah man I'm just messing with u  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** so...what's their name?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm not using any "he" or "she" pronouns bc I don't want to be too presumptuous

 **[From: Eddie]** that's very considerate of you....  
 **[From: Eddie]** her name's Ana and we've only went on a couple dates so far

 **[From:** **TK** **]** so far?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** oooh do you see it becoming serious???

 **[From: Eddie]** It's too early to tell

 **[From: Buck]** Carlos can u please tell TK to behave? he's grilling Eddie

 **[From:** **TK** **]** hey I don't always listen to Carlos

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** TK behave

 **[From:** **TK** **]** ugh fine

 **[From: Buck]** what was that about not always listening to Carlos?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** shut up

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Am I the only that wants to know why TK was grilling me?

 **[From: Buck]** bc you're his friend and TK always likes to know what's new in his friend's lives  
 **[From: Buck]** right TK??

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Sounds like someone else I know

 **[From: Buck]** yeah Chimney's like that too

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** I was talking about you Buck

 **[From: Buck]** hey I'm not that nosy

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah and cows don't moo

 **[From: Buck]** you've been talking to Carlos way too much lately  
 **[From: Buck]** the Texas keeps jumping outta you in this groupchat  
 **[From: Buck]** and I'll have you know I am NOT that nosy

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Buck you are one of the nosiest people that I know

 **[From: Buck]** name ONE example

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** I can name 50 JUST from this week alone  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Like you keep trying to see who you're new neighbor is which makes you look like a creep just FYI  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Or how you keep asking Maddie where her OBGYN went to Med School  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Not to mention how you religiously keep up with Chris' school drama like a gossipy soccer mom

 **[From: Buck]** ok first of all I said ONE example  
 **[From: Buck]** yeesh you overachiever  
 **[From: Buck]** also what's wrong with trying to make sure my new neighbor isn't secretly a serial killer?  
 **[From: Buck]** or better yet what's wrong with being a CARING and PROTECTIVE brother who wants to make sure his sister and niece has the best care??  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** and don't go acting all high and mighty when you're right there with me paying attention to Chris' school's hottest gossip. Mr "I can't believe Tommy's mom did that in front of the entire zoom class is it bc of that new guy she's dating he seems sketchy"

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Wow way to out me like that Buck

 **[From: Buck]** hey you started it Mister  
 **[From: Buck]** it's called payback

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** No, what I did was supposed to be payback bc you outed me to the crew about Ana the other day

 **[From: Buck]** well it worked out for you right?  
 **[From: Buck]** I mean you're dating her now

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Right

 **[From: Buck]** so you're welcome I guess

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** yeah

 **[From: Buck]** look at us getting back out there again  
 **[From: Buck]** you with Ana and me trying that new dating app

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah look at us  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** You have a date tonight right?

 **[From: Buck]** yup  
 **[From: Buck]** you helping Chris finish up his science project tonight?  
 **[From: Buck]** there's not that much left to do since Chris and I did most of it

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** I actually have to do it another night  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Would you mind if we all finished it together during movie night? I'll get you your favorite ice cream

 **[From: Buck]** Eds you always have my favorite ice cream  
 **[From: Buck]** but of course I wouldn't mind you know I love to do anything with my fave Diaz boys  
 **[From: Buck]** anyways so why did you have to reschedule?

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Well Abuella offered to watch Chris so I can go on another date with Ana tonight. She apparently felt bad that you watched Chris two dates in a row

 **[From: Buck]** oh so you're going out with Ana again tonight? that's like the fourth time in a week

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah I was feeling that it was too much but you kept offering to watch Chris and then Abuella did tonight  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** You know I have a hard to saying no to you  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** and Abuela

 **[From: Buck]** haha yeah  
 **[From: Buck]** well have fun tonight

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** yeah you too

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'M GONNA SCREAM

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] You okay there TK?

 **[From: Buck]** I'm sure he's fine

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah I'm fine  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** sorry for my little outburst  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I was just listening to my favorite scripted podcast where there's two people that I'm rooting to get together bc they obviously are in love with each other but they're being IDIOTS about it and their last conversation was just very scream worthy that I had to express it somewhere  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** sorry please carry on

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Oh really? Is it any good?  
 **[From:** **Eddie** ] What's it called? I might look it up

 **[From: Buck]** I've actually listened to it and trust me Eddie you wouldn't like it

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Oh and why would you think that?

 **[From: Buck]** bc I know you and your taste

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Yeah well I might surprise you

 **[From:** **TK** **]** did you hear that Buck???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he might surprise you

 **[From: Buck]** oh would you look at the time?  
 **[From: Buck]** I should get ready for my date

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Yeah me too

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** You know instead of doing a true crime podcast we should just record ourselves and keep talking like this  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Trust me people would be very entertained by all of this

 **[From:** **TK** **]** agreed babe agreed

\----

 _Partners_ _In_ _Crime_ _Podcasts_ _groupchat_

 **[From: Buck]** so the date was a bust  
 **[From: Buck]** it was worse than the guy who asked for for a piece of my hair

 **[From:** **TK** ] Really?? It was worse than THAT??

 **[From: Eddie]** Buck do you have a weird hair kink that I don't know about??

 **[From: Buck]** NO

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Was it REALLY worse than the hair guy??

 **[From: Buck]** ok maybe not but at least that guy shared desert with me  
 **[From: Buck]** Veronica looked so appalled at the idea  
 **[From: Buck]** and Eds you KNOW how much I love sharing desert

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Oh believe me I could never forget  
 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Which is why I stopped giving you your own altogether and now I just get a big enough serving for the both of us since you would always steal from mine  
 **[From:** **Eddie** ] Mr. Grabby Hands

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait hold on  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you two always share desert together???

 **[From: Buck]** uh yeah  
 **[From: Buck]** it's what best friends do TK

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** You know Eddie if you don't like sharing desert you don't have to  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** I'm sure Buck wouldn't force you to

 **[From: Buck]** wait Eddie do you not like sharing desert with me??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** can anyone else imagine Buck saying that while looking like a kicked puppy?

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Oh 100%

 **[From:** **Eddie** ] no Bucky daddy LOOOOVES eating desert with yokkuuuu!!!  
 **[From:** **Eddie** ] don't be saaaaddd!!!!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait what just happened???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** am I hallucinating this??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I think I'm gonna faint

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** TK take some breaths  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** I'm pretty sure Eddie's kid stole his phone

 **[From:** **TK** **]** phew  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I thought things went weird real fast

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Like you'd be upset about it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** not in the slightest  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** it just wouldn't be how I've been hoping it would finally happen

 **[From: Eddie]** Bucky whose TK and what are they hoping for??.?

 **[From: Buck]** do NOT answer that TK!  
 **[From: Buck]** Chris why do you have your dad's phone??

 **[From: Eddie]** I stole it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** hey Carlos looks like you and Chris have a lot in common

 **[From: Carlos]** You're never gonna get over me stealing your phone are you??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** you know me so well babe

 **[From: Eddie]** what's a babe?

 **[From: Buck]** guys you're not helping!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** sorry!

 **[From: Buck]** Chris what are you doing up?? you should be asleep Mister  
 **[From: Buck]** wait shouldn't you be at your Abuela's??

 **[From: Eddie]** daddy picked me up earllyy

 **[From: Buck]** he did? why?  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** actually nevermind  
 **[From: Buck]** did he put you to bed yet?

 **[From: Eddie]** he did but I couldntt sleep so I stole daddy's phone from the coffee table when he wnt to the bathroom

 **[From: Buck]** where are you now?

 **[From: Eddie]** in my bedroom so he doesn't catch me

 **[From: Buck]** Chris give your dad his phone back  
 **[From: Buck]** you know you're not allowed to take it without his permission

 **[From: Eddie]** but I wanna talk to u Bucckyy  
 **[From: Eddie]** I miss u!!!

 **[From: Buck]** Superman I just saw you the other day

 **[From: Eddie]** I still miss u!!!!

 **[From: Buck]** I miss you too buddy  
 **[From: Buck]** is your dad out of the bathroom yet?

 **[From: Eddie]** no I think he's showeringg  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** wait no I think he's takingg a bath

 **[From: Buck]** wow he hasn't taken a bath in a while  
 **[From: Buck]** Chris was he upset when he took you home?

 **[From: Eddie]** no but he kept giving me his phony fake smile that he doesn't know that I know that its phonyy

 **[From: Buck]** don't worry I'll talk to him later and make sure that he's doing okay

 **[From:** **TK** **]** WOW Buck u know Eddie's BATH schedule???

 **[From: Buck]** shut up

 **[From: Eddie]** oooo Buckky u said a baaad word!!

 **[From: Buck]** you're right I did and I should've said it  
 **[From: Buck]** and since you were being the best kid and calling me out on it you can have your dad's phone for five minutes before you have to put it back on the coffee table

 **[From: Eddie]** yay!!!!  
 **[From: Eddie]** can it be 10 minutes?????

 **[From: Buck]** okay fine 10 minutes but no more  
 **[From: Buck]** got it?

[ **From:** **Eddie** **]** got it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** man Buck that kid's got you wrapped around his little finger

[ **From: Buck]** yeah yeah  
[ **From: Buck]** are you and Carlos ok with him highjacking the groupchat??  
[ **From: Buck]** and can you be appropriate???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** absolutely!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** besides this could be great practice for when my baby brother is older  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** hey Chris I'm TK. I'm your dad's and Buck's friend from Texas

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** hi TK!!!  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** do u know Carlos??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I do  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** do YOU know Carlos???

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** yeeess I doo!!  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** is Carlos your babe? he said he had a boyfriend named TK is that you?

 **[From:** **Buck** **]** wait hold on  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** Carlos when did you talk to Christopher???

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** he stole Eddie's phone the last time Eddie and I texted

 **[From: Buck]** how do I not know about this??? why didn't Eddie tell me this???

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** idk ask him

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** hi Carlos!!!

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Hey Christopher  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** ¿Como estas niño?

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** I'm happy now that I get 2 tak to you guys!!  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** can I ask u a question?

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** sure

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** are u and TK best friends like daddy and bucky are?

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** I like to think so yes

 **[From:** **TK** **]** aww same here babe

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** and do u 2 looooove each other??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** is it ok if we answer that Buck?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I don't want me and Carlos to accidentally be the ones to teach him about love

 **[From: Buck]** nah you're good  
 **[From: Buck]** ever since Carla read him this book about invisible strings he's been asking about all kinds of different love and has asked every couple we know if they love each other  
 **[From: Buck]** so you're naturally next

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** In that case  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Yes Chris TK and I love each other very much

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** like kissy love?

 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** Buck?

 **[From: Buck]** yes Superman their love is the kissy kind

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** bucky do you and daddy kissy love each other too?

 **[From: Buck]** sorry buddy looks like your time is up  
 **[From: Buck]** now give your dad his phone back

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** but you didn't answer the question!!!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah Buck you didn't answer the question

 **[From: Buck]** TK I swear

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** bucky!!!!!

 **[From: Buck]** okay fine  
 **[From: Buck]** no Christopher your dad and I don't kissy love each other like that

 **[From:** **TK]** wow Buck way to crush the little guy's heart like that

 **[From:** **Carlos]** yeah for shame man

 **[From: Buck]** what are you guys talking about??  
 **[From: Buck]** I was just telling the truth   
**[From: Buck]** I didn't crush your heart right Superman??  
 **[From: Buck]** Chris???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** you still there little man??

 **[From:** **Carlos]** Are you okay Christopher?  
 **[From:** **Carlos]** ¿Estás molesto por lo que dijo Buck?

 **[From: Eddie]** Hey it's Eddie again  
 **[From: Eddie]** Sorry about Christopher

 **[From:** **TK** **]** no need to apologize man you're son is so awesome

 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah he's the best thanks man  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** Carlos what did you mean when you asked Christopher if what Buck said upset him?

 **[From:** **Carlos]** Yeah idk how to explain it  
 **[From:** **Carlos]** Just read the earlier messages and you'll see

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie is Chris okay???

 **[From: Eddie]** Yeah he was just upset that I finally caught him  
 **[From: Eddie]** Why wouldn't he be okay? What did you say that would make you think that he'd be upset??

 **[From: Buck]** nothing I swear!  
 **[From: Buck]** I was just explaining something and when he didn't answer the guys thought that he was upset but I knew he wouldn't be and you said he's fine so it's all good and we don't have to talk about it anymore

 **[From: Eddie]** Oh

 **[From: Buck]** oh??  
 **[From: Buck]** you read the messages didn't you?

 **[From: Eddie]** Yeah  
 **[From: Eddie]** I can understand him being a little confused given how close we are but you're right he didn't seem upset about it at all  
 **[From: Eddie]** Actually I don't think he read that part

 **[From: Buck]** oh  
 **[From: Buck]** should we explain it to him since he really wanted to know?

 **[From: Eddie]** No I think we should wait until he asks again

 **[From: Buck]** right

 **[From: Eddie]** Oh and just to be clear  
 **[From: Eddie]** I actually love sharing desert  
 **[From: Eddie]** You know to lessen the calories

 **[From: Buck]** I know Eds

 **[From: Eddie]** Good. I just wanted to make sure that you knew  
 **[From: Eddie]** Well anyways I'm about to put Chris back to bed but he wants to say goodnight to everyone  
 **[From: Eddie]** buenas noches carlos!!

 **[From:** **Carlos]** buenas noches niño

 **[From: Eddie]** goodnite TK!!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** goodnight buddy!!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** haha buddy

 **[From: Eddie]** why r u laughjng??

 **[From: Buck]** TK is just being silly Chris  
 **[From: Buck]** ignore him

 **[From: Eddie]** oh ok  
 **[From: Eddie]** goodnight Bucky I love you!!!!

**[From: Buck]** awww goodnight Superman I love you too!!

**[From: Eddie]** Actually Buck can you Facetime us? Chris wants to see you when he says goodnight

**[From: Buck]** like you have to ask  
 **[From: Buck]** btw I'm sorry I let him stay on here

**[From: Eddie]** No need to apologized you really helped actually  
 **[From: Eddie]** He probably would've stayed on the phone anyways until I caught him so you did me a favor by keeping him preoccupied  
 **[From: Eddie]** Okay guys Chris is pestering me to get off the phone. I'll talk to y'all later

**[From: Buck]** "y'all"?? really Eds??

**[From: Eddie]** Shut up and Facetime us

**[From: Buck]** yes sir

**[From:** **TK** **]** wow  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** just WOW

 **[From:** **Carlos]** I know babe I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> I'm currently working the next chapter and hopefully I'll post that this weekend. That will deal with more of the fun shenanigans from There Goes The Neighborhood. Speaking of which, that one made me laugh as much as Jinxed. Bobby and Michael basically being Dumbass and Dumbasser: The Older Generation. And THE TURKEY. THE FREAKING TURKEY. Anyways, so those things will hopefully be mentioned in the next chapter. Stay tuned. 
> 
> Anyways, again thank you so much for reading and all the love! Hope you're having a great day/night :)


	6. Turkeys, Surprise Friendships, & Going Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: Buck] TK...
> 
> [From: TK] yes?
> 
> [From: Buck] I think you're losing it
> 
> [From: TK] I'm actually not gonna argue with you there bc you two are driving me CRAZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askshdhjgdh y'all are the absolute BEST! Your comments are literally EVERYTHING to me. So from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!! I really want to reply to every single one but my anxiety has been even more of a bitch lately. But just know that every single comment has given me absolute LIFE and means the world to me. So, again, thank you so freaking much for all of the love! 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy :)

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** dude I never got a chance to tell you but you know the terrible date I had??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** which one?

 **[From: Buck]** the last one smartass

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah what about it??

 **[From: Buck]** well it got worse bc guess who's my new neighbor??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** noooo

 **[From: Buck]** yup

 **[From:** **TK** **]** is this the same neighbor that you were trying to meet?

 **[From: Buck]** that's the one

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh man which love god did you piss off??? asldhdjdjksjsjsj

 **[From: Buck]** yeah yeah laugh it up

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm sorry this is just hilarious  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** what did you do about it?

 **[From: Buck]** nothing!  
 **[From: Buck]** I'm trying to avoid her as much as I can and just having Albert do all the things that could potentially have me cross paths with her

 **[From:** **TK** **]** that's your plan??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you're just going to avoid her as long as either one of you lives there???

 **[From: Buck]** basically yes

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah this is SO gonna blow up in your face

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie thinks so too  
 **[From: Buck]** he says I'm being ridiculous

 **[From:** **TK** **]** bc u are  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** speaking of being ridiculous...  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** are you FINALLY gonna tell Eddie how you feel anytime soon bc I LITERALLY CANNOT handle you two idiots anymore

 **[From: Buck]** TK we've been over this  
 **[From: Buck]** as long as Eddie's still dating Ana I'm not gonna tell him how I feel and I'm going to keep dating too

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I think it's funny that you both start to try out dating again (at the same time mind you) and yet u two keeping talking like THAT™

 **[From: Buck]** like what??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** have you paid ANY attention to your guy's messages in the groupchat??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you two aren't even subtle anymore  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** though now I wonder if you ever even were

 **[From: Buck]** you done with your annual "Buddie" speech yet???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** not even close  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** LISTEN BITCH you two are OBVIOUSLY pining for each other and a part of me feels like maybe deep down you both think that the other is too  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you know how HARD it is to keep myself from yelling at you guys whenever you two end up having your little conversations in the groupchat??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you know how much I just wanna scream and tell you two to FINALLY tell each other how you feel and just idk bang each other's brains out or just go straight into OFFICIALLY becoming an old married couple??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** to FINALLY end all of our miseries???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** DO YOU?????  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** okay now I'm done

 **[From: Buck]** good bc idk what to say without sounding like a broken record

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah yeah  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but you DO realize the way you two talk ain't how best friends talk right??

 **[From: Buck]** no comment

 **[From:** **TK** **]** that subtle confirmation is all I need to know  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** for now  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait ohmygawd did you and Eddie seriously catch a turkey together???

 **[From: Buck]** how could you have possibly known that???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** if you guess I just might tell you

 **[From: Buck]** Eddie?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** nope

 **[From: Buck]** Hen??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** good guess but no

 **[From: Buck]** TK they are literally the only two ppl from the 118 that you know

 **[From:** **TK** **]** that's where you're wrong buckeroo  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I recently became acquainted with your boss  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** we're buds now  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he sent me a couple pics of u and Eddie catching that Turkey and I still cannot stop laughing about it

 **[From: Buck]** WHAT?? HOW??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** how he sent the pics?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** well it's pretty simple

 **[From: Buck]** you know what I mean smartass  
 **[From: Buck]** how the hell did you and Bobby meet??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** so I might've asked Hen for his number and she wouldn't give it to me until I told her that I was worried about you and wanted talk to your boss about it  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** which actually wasn't a lie. I just left out another crucial part

 **[From: Buck]** oh no what was it?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** nothing that concerns you

 **[From: Buck]** well I'm VERY concerned  
 **[From: Buck]** TK WHY did you want to talk to my captain??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** no reason

 **[From: Buck]** TK

 **[From:** **TK** **]** fine  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I just wanted to know his thoughts and opinions on something  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** that's all

 **[From: Buck]** oh no  
 **[From: Buck]** TK PLEASE tell me you didn't talk to my CAPTAIN about your whole Buddie obsession???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** well if I did then I'd be lying so....

 **[From: Buck]** TK!!!!!  
 **[From: Buck]** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT????

 **[From:** **TK** **]** bc I wasn't lying when I said that I was worried about you Buck and you've mentioned how he's like a father to you so I wanted see what he knew about the whole "Buddie situation" and if he was aware of how much you were hurting  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** after all I know from personal experience that good captains like him want to know if their people are okay

 **[From: Buck]** TK I'm FINE  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** you had no right!

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm sorry okay?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I've just been slightly worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were okay from the best person who would know  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** well second best but I can't actually ask the first best without risking your feelings for him to accidentally come out  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** no pun intended

 **[From: Buck]** TK I'M GONNA THROTTLE YOU

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm flattered but I'm a one man kinda guy and Carlos has my whole heart

 **[From: Buck]** you know what I mean!  
 **[From: Buck]** wait  
 **[From: Buck]** are YOU the reason why Cap and Athena kept looking at me weird when I had dinner at their house the other day? And why they both at separate times asked if I was okay??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I guess so  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** that didn't seem sus to you??

 **[From: Buck]** I mean for a second but given everything that happened a few weeks ago and me going to therapy with my parents I just chalked it up to them being worried about that

 **[From:** **TK** **]** they prob still are a bit  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** from what I gathered by what you've said about them and from talking to Bobby they really do seem to see you as their kid and care about you deeply

 **[From: Buck]** yeah it's pretty great  
 **[From: Buck]** so....  
 **[From: Buck]** how did that conversation turn into Cap sending you a pic of me and Eddie??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** well it turns out he's also rooting for you crazy kids to get together

 **[From: Buck]** WHAT???  
 **[From: Buck]** are you serious???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** deadly

 **[From: Buck]** ARE you tho?? bc if he was then why did he convince Eddie to ask Ana out?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I actually asked him the same exact question  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** ngl that was a part of the reason why I wanted to talk to him

 **[From: Buck]** what did he say?

 **[From:** **TK** **]** imma let him explain it to you  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he said he'll talk to you about it when you're finally ready to talk to him about your feelings for Eddie

 **[From: Buck]** WAIT  
 **[From: Buck]** TK did you tell him how I felt for Eddie???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** no I wouldn't break your trust like that  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** apparently he and Athena has been suspicious about it for a while now and I just acted like I was too and that I didn't have actual confirmation from you  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he also agrees with me that Eddie's in love with you too  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** HA!

 **[From: Buck]** ugh why does this situation keep on getting more and more complicated??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** bc YOU keep making it complicated by not telling him how you feel!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** even though if Eddie wasn't so damn BLIND it'd be SOOO obvious that you do  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** need I remind you about your SCREAM WORTHY convos in the groupchat

 **[From: Buck]** yeah well if he liked me back as you KEEP ON INSISTING then it's equally his fault that's it so damn complicated as it is mine  
 **[From: Buck]** after all he's the one that started dating Ana

 **[From:** **TK** **]** never said it wasn't  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you two are just being the BIGGEST IDIOTS OUT THERE

 **[From: Buck]** no I'M the idiot who's fallen for his best friend who DOESN'T. LIKE. ME. BACK.

 **[From:** **TK** **]** SERIOUSLY?? we're STILL at this??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** do I have to mention the groupchat convos again??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** the man wanted to make it clear that he enjoyed sharing dessert with you  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** DESSERT BUCK  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** that ain't platonic my friend

 **[From: Buck]** he just wanted to make me feel better about the whole dessert thing

 **[From:** **TK** **]** OHMYGAWD YOU'RE KILLING ME BUCK  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you know what you are you?? you're a TURKEY!

 **[From: Buck]** a turkey??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yeah like the one you and Eddie captured

 **[From: Buck]** wow TK your insults sure don't hold back

 **[From:** **TK** **]** and a CLOWN!!

 **[From: Buck]** now you're just stating our most recent bizarre calls

 **[From:** **TK** **]** wait...you had to help clowns at a clown shop on that jinx shift right?? the day Eddie brought up Ana again?

 **[From: Buck]** yes....

 **[From:** **TK** **]** AND today you and Eddie were all hilariously badass catching that turkey the day after your terrible bad date

 **[From: Buck]** idk where you're going with this but I'm scared

 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck isn't it obvious??

 **[From: Buck]** no???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** Buck the universe is trying to tell you something!!

 **[From: Buck]** great is this another "the universe ships you and Eddie" talk??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yes!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** bc it DOES and it's telling you and Eddie to stop being CLOWNS and TURKEYS and just flat out IDIOTS and tell each other how you damn feel before someone gets hurt!!

 **[From: Buck]** TK...

 **[From:** **TK** **]** yes?

 **[From: Buck]** I think you're losing it

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm actually not gonna argue with you there bc you two are driving me CRAZY

 **[From: Buck]** I'm sorry that we are but I'm not changing my mind anytime soon  
 **[From: Buck]** even if he DID like me back we can't risk what we have  
 **[From: Buck]** it's too important  
 **[From: Buck]** I'm scared if I tell him that it will all implode and I can't lose him and Christopher  
 **[From: Buck]** I don't want things to change

 **[From:** **TK** **]** but aren't things already changing?

 **[From: Buck]** yeah and that's what scares me  
 **[From: Buck]** I don't want to lose him

 **[From:** **TK** **]** look Buck whether if it's romantic or just purely platonic on his part, you and Eddie obviously have a special bond that I think would have to take a helluva LOT to break  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I don't see that changing anytime soon  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and I have a feeling you two would do everything you can to not lose each other

 **[From: Buck]** yeah  
 **[From: Buck]** thanks man  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** can we PLEASE talk about something else now??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** sure thing  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** can we PLEASE go back to the Turkey?? I GOTTA know what the hell happened

\---

 _Partners_ _In_ _Crime_ _Podcasts_ _groupchat_

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** wow I can't believe Bobby and his friend solved a crime AND saved a woman all bc they were being nosy neighbors with a telescope  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** seems like I know where you get your nosiness from Buck

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** And your recklessness  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** From that story alone it seems like Captain Nash and that Michael guy are basically Dumbass and Dumbasser: The Older Generation

 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** Bobby and Michael are the best so I take that as a MAJOR complement

 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** As you should  
 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** They sound like amazing people who stopped a criminal AND saved a woman's life  
 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** Although I do sympathize with Sargent Grant who sounds like an absolute badass  
 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** I feel like I would be her in this story if you and TK did something like this which I wouldn't put it passed you two

 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Does that make me the David of the story?  
 **[From: Eddie]** Warn Buck and TK from being dumbasses but then join them bc there's no talking them out of it but making sure they don't get in over their heads?

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** isn't that basically what happened when we went to go save my dad?

 **[From: Buck]** true  
 **[From:** **Buck** **]** wait if you're the David of the story and TK's the Michael of the story that means that you guys are compared to a couple  
 **[From: Buck]** yuck that's just plain wrong

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** what makes you think YOU'D be the Bobby of the story and not me??

 **[From: Buck]** do I really have to explain?  
 **[From: Buck]** well for starters I'm a firefighter like Bobby

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** hey!  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I'm a firefighter too!  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** well technically not anymore but STILL you don't get to monopolize on the firefighter thing

 **[From: Eddie]** Yeah Buck if we're using that logic then I could be the Bobby of the story too

 **[From: Buck]** yeah but you're not in the 'Dumbass and Dumbasser' duo now are you??

 **[From: Eddie]** Buck you do realize that you just called yourself a dumbass right??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** hey Buck's Dumbasser I'M Dumbass!

 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** Babe you also realize that called yourself a dumbass too?

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** hey you're the one who decided to call me and Buck that in our groupchat

 **[From: Eddie]** Wait you guys have another groupchat without me??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** Buck you explain

 **[From: Buck]** why me??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** bc I know you don't want me to explain MY reason for creating a groupchat with just us three

 **[From: Buck]** wait what?  
 **[From: Buck]** I thought Carlos created it bc you kept complaining about him stealing your phone

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** yeah and do you remember what we were talking about??

 **[From: Buck]** oh

 **[From: Eddie]** Wait what aren't you guys telling me??

 **[From: Buck]** nothing!

 **[From: Eddie]** Buck

 **[From: Buck]** Eds it really is nothing

 **[From: Eddie]** Then why did you create a groupchat without me??

 **[From: Buck]** would it help if I said that we created it right before this one and we use this one more?

 **[From: Eddie]** No

 **[From: Buck]** Eds it's not that big of a deal I swear  
 **[From: Buck]** let's get back to the story shall we?

 **[From: Eddie]** Fine but this isn't over

 **[From: Buck]** yeah I was afraid you'd say that  
 **[From: Buck]** so anyways Eddie and I decided to talk about the 'Bobby and Michael' incident as our second episode of the podcast  
 **[From: Buck]** right Eddie?

 **[From: Eddie]** Right. The first one being that time that the 118 was accused of a bank robbery

 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** I'm sorry WHAT??

 **[From: Buck]** we didn't do it obviously

 **[** **From** **: Carlos]** Yeah Buck I figured  
 **[From:** **Carlos** **]** What happened??

 **[From: Buck]** sorry but you already heard one story of the podcast  
 **[From: Buck]** you'll just have to tune in to hear this one

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** don't worry babe I'll tell you later

 **[From: Buck]** wait how do YOU know this story??

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** oh Buck my sweet summer child  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** you're gonna wish that you didn't ask me that

 **[From: Buck]** oh no

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** oh yes

 **[From: Eddie]** What am I missing here??  
 **[From: Eddie]** Who told you about the robbery TK?

 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** Bobby

 **[From: Eddie]** TK you know Bobby??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I do!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** he's my new bestie

 **[From: Eddie]** How???  
 **[From: Eddie]** You two never met

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** TK DO NOT ANSWER THAT

 **[From: Eddie]** Buck what the hell??  
 **[From: Eddie]** Why don't you want TK to explain how the hell he knows Bobby??

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** no reason  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** I just think we're getting off topic is all

 **[From: Eddie]** No you're being dodgy  
 **[From: Eddie]** Why are you being dodgy??

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** YOU'RE being dodgy

 **[From: Eddie]** Wow  
 **[From: Eddie]** What are you hiding from me Buck??

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** nothing!!

 **[From: Eddie]** BUCK

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** EDDIE

 **[From:** **TK** **]** DONKEY

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Babe did you really quote Shrek 2 right now??

 **[From:** **TK** **]** I couldn't help it babe  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** it's too much man TOO MUCH

 **[From: Eddie]** What's too much??  
 **[From: Eddie]** Why do I keep getting the feeling that I'm missing something that everyone else knows about???

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Because you are  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** And yet at the same time I think deep down you actually know it without realizing it yet

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** CARLOS  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** I'd expect this from TK but YOU??

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** What can I say?  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** I'm full of surprises

 **[From:** **TK** **]** he really is  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** in all the best ways  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if you know what I mean ;))

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** yes TK we all know what you mean  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** ok can we pls get back to the topic at hand?  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** Eddie have you calmed down yet??

 **[From: Eddie]** Not even in the slightest  
 **[From: Eddie]** You're keeping something from me that both TK and Carlos seem to know about since you have you're own groupchat  
 **[From: Eddie]** AND it seems like Bobby might know it too since somehow TK knows him

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** so what? am I supposed to tell you everything???

 **[From:** **TK** **]** Carlos help! Mom and Dad are fighting!

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** I know babe  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** But we gotta let them hash it out on their own

 **[From: Eddie]** No Buck you don't have to tell me everything  
 **[From: Eddie]** But you usually do  
 **[From: Eddie]** Like the past couple of days you keep complaining to me about Veronica being your neighbor and her dating Albert and how you don't have a safe space anymore  
 **[From: Eddie]** Which is so not true

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** Eddie I told you my apartment doesn't feel like that anymore

 **[From: Eddie]** I wasn't talking about your apartment

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** you mean the fire station??

 **[From: Eddie]** Think again Buck

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** oh

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** what does 'oh' mean??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** don't leave me in suspense ppl!!!

 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** I'm pretty sure that Buck just figured out that Eddie meant that HIS place was a safe space for Buck

 **[From:** **TK** **]** ohhhhh

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** look Eds I'm sorry if we made you feel left out and like we're keeping something important from you  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** but trust me it's not that big of a deal

 **[From: Eddie]** If it isn't then why won't you tell me?  
 **[From: Eddie]** And what does Bobby have to do with it??

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** look  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** I can't really tell you now okay?  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** it's not that I don't want to but I'm just not ready yet

 **[From: Eddie]** But you're ready to talk about it with TK and Carlos??

 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Eddie I wouldn't be so tough on him if I were you  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** After all you have told me some stuff that you haven't told Buck yet so...

 **[From: Eddie]** CARLOS  
 **[From: Eddie]** I thought we were cool man

 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** We are  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** I'm just pointing out that there are things that you BOTH are keeping from each other because you're not ready to talk about it with one another yet

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** Eddie there's something you're talking to Carlos about and not me???  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** why??  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** is it about Ana?  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** bc you can talk to me about Ana if you want  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** you haven't really talked about her with me that much yet  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** but you totally can if you want to

 **[From:** **TK** **]** oh dear lord

 **[From: Eddie]** I know Buck  
 **[From: Eddie]** But I guess we both have things that we're not ready to tell each other yet  
 **[From: Eddie]** And I know your mind is spiraling down a self-deprecating hole right now so I just want to remind you that you're still my best friend and my favorite person to talk to and that won't ever change

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** things change all the time Eds

 **[From: Eddie]** not this  
 **[From: Eddie]** not us

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** you really think so?

 **[From: Eddie]** I know so

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** I'm sorry I made you feel left out Eds  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** you know you're also my favorite person to talk to right??

 **[From: Eddie]** I know  
 **[From: Eddie]** I'm sorry too

 **[** **From** **: Buck]** so...  
 **[** **From** **: Buck]** we're good?

 **[From: Eddie]** Yeah we're good  
 **[From: Eddie]** So anyways, TK you don't have to tell me how you know Bobby or anything  
 **[From: Eddie]** But are going to try to have him on your podcast too??

 **[From** **: Buck]** don't give him any ideas Eds!  
 **[From** **: Buck]** he already has TWO captains that he can bring on  
 **[From** **: Buck]** one being his DAD  
 **[From** **: Buck]** he doesn't need to take ours

 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Sorry guys TK's not gonna reply for a bit  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** He told me to tell you both that he's currently screaming in my backyard

 **[From: Eddie]** Why is he doing that?  
 **[From: Eddie]** Is he okay??

 **[From** **: Buck]** I'm sure he was just listening to his podcast again  
 **[From** **: Buck]** right Carlos??

 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Yep  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Those two idiots he's been obsessed with lately continue to make him go absolute feral

 **[From: Eddie]** They haven't gotten together in the story yet?

 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Not yet  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** But hopefully soon  
 **[From** **:** **Carlos** **]** For all of our sakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to ChaoticAsexual, Lady_Zaria, & WritersBlock039 for their suggestions that I ended up using in this chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. And again, thank you so very much for all of the amazing comments and love in general.
> 
> I'm probably not gonna post another chapter until after the next episode. But we'll see. I can't wait for the winter finale but also not ready for a break lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you're having a great day/night :)


	7. New Groupchats, Promises, & Anniversary Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From: TK] oh Eddie. Edmundo. Eddie the Freddie.  
> [From: TK] my sweet summer child  
> [From: TK] let me tell ya a thing  
> [From: TK] have you heard of the term "Buddie"??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FREAKING CRAP thank you SOOOO much for all of the love from the last chapter! To say that I'm blown away is an understatement. Words cannot describe how much every single comment has meant to me and helped me this past week. So again, THANK YOU!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_Carlos_ _created_ _the_ _groupchat_ _Boyfriends_ _+_ _Eddie_

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** babe as happy and curious I am that you created this groupchat  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** the name really could use some work

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Hey I didn't really want to spend too much time on the name bc Eddie could back out any second

**[From:** **TK** **]** back out of what??

**[From: Eddie]** I still might

**[From: Carlos]** Hey you promised

**[From: Eddie]** I still don't see why I had to promise in the first place

**[From: Carlos]** Because I absolutely CANNOT keep this from TK any longer  
 **[From: Carlos]** I don't like keeping things from him and since you told me you might as well tell him  
 **[From: Carlos]** You don't want to be the reason why I'm keeping secrets from my boyfriend do you??

**[From: Eddie]** Low blow man low man

**[From: Carlos]** Okay maybe that was a cheap shot but need I remind you that I already told you that you didn't have to tell him since it was your secret but YOU were the one to insist that you didn't want to be the cause of secrets between a couple?

**[From: Eddie]** Yeah fair point  
 **[From: Eddie]** Can we just get this over with already?

**[From:** **TK** **]** guys what are you not telling me??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I NEED to know!!!

**[From:** **Carlos]** First TK you have to promise not to tell anyone  
 **[From: Carlos]** Especially Buck

**[From:** **TK** **]** why???

**[From: Carlos]** You'll see

**[From:** **TK** **]** omfg is it what I think it is?????

**[From: Carlos]** Babe you have to promise first

**[From:** **TK** **]** I promise!!

**[From: Carlos]** Okay now that that's settled  
 **[From: Carlos]** Eddie?

**[From: Eddie]** On second thought why don't you just tell him instead??

**[From: Carlos]** Because it's your secret to tell

**[From: Eddie]** Yeah but we're telling him for you and your relationship's sake  
 **[From: Eddie]** You might as well be the one to tell him

**[From:** **TK** **]** Let me guess  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Eddie's secretly in love with Buck

**[From: Eddie]** How did you know??

**[From:** **TK** **]** OMFG I'M RIGHT??

**[From: Eddie]** TK I cannot stress this enough. You absolutely cannot tell Buck about this

**[From:** **TK** **]** you know I'm so happy rn that I'm just gonna ignore the annoying irony of that statement atm

**[From: Eddie]** What irony??

**[From:** **TK** **]** never mind  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** so let me get this straight...  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you know now that I think about it I never understood why we as a society use that term to make things clear  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** if anything we should use multiple terms like "like me get this gay" or "be bi with me"  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** like srsly between cis straights and the lgbtq+ community WHO is the one that has a LITERAL term to make things clear about ourselves? hmmm???

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** TK

**[From:** **TK** **]** yes babe?

**[From: Carlos]** You went off track again

**[From:** **TK** **]** thanks babe you always know how to put my head back on straight  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** ugh SEE?? that word is EVERYWHERE  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** CORRECTION: thanks babe you always know how to put my head back on GAY  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** in all the ways amirite???  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** ;))

**[From: Carlos]** Babe FOCUS

**[From:** **TK** **]** right sorry  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I guess I'm spiralling and going a LITTLE crazy here bc  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** HOLY SHIIIITTT EDDIE'S IN LOVE WITH BUCK!!!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I WAS RIIIGGHHTT THIS WHOLE TIME BITCHEESS!!!!!

**[From: Eddie]** Wait you knew this entire time??

**[From:** **TK** **]** oh Eddie. Edmundo. Eddie the Freddie.  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** my sweet summer child  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** let me tell ya a thing  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** have you heard of the term "Buddie"??

**[From: Eddie]** I obviously know the word 'buddy' but given that this one is spelled differently I'm gonna have to say no

**[From:** **TK** **]** you have no idea how freaking happy I am that out of everyone else in your life I get to be the one to introduce it to you  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I feel like I'm bursting at the seams atm  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** ok so Buddie is the ship name for you and Buck that the 118 came up with bc practically everyone in your lives ships you two crazy kids together

**[From: Eddie]** What like we're some celebs that people are rooting to get together??

**[From:** **TK** **]** I was thinking more like two characters on a show but yeah you get the point

**[From: Eddie]** Wait so you're saying that our loved ones want me and Buck to be together?  
 **[From: Eddie]** As in romantically??

**[From:** **TK** **]** yep!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** isn't it great???

**[From: Eddie]** It sure is something  
 **[From: Eddie]** How exactly do you know this??

**[From:** **TK** **]** bc I talk to them about it  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** we have a whole groupchat about it and everything

**[From: Eddie]** You do??  
 **[From: Eddie]** Yeah I'm having a hard time believing this

**[From:** **TK** **]** it's true I swear

**[From: Carlos]** TK's right Eddie  
 **[From: Carlos]** I'm a part of it too

**[From: Eddie]** You are you??

**[From: Carlos]** Yeah but don't worry I didn't tell them anything

**[From: Eddie]** Good  
 **[From: Eddie]** Although I wish we hadn't had to tell TK

**[From:** **TK** **]** hey!

**[From: Eddie]** No offence TK

**[From:** **TK** **]** uh offence taken!

**[From: Carlos]** Sorry Edmundo but you're lucky I kept your secret for that long  
 **[From: Carlos]** I don't like keeping things from TK

**[From:** **TK** **]** aww same here babe!

**[From: Eddie]** I'm sorry Carlos I didn't mean for you to hide anything from your boyfriend but the few people that know the better  
 **[From: Eddie]** I'm glad you don't have to keep that from him anymore though

**[From:** **TK** **]** wait back up  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** is the whole 'the few ppl that know the better' thing still intact bc you don't want anyone else to know quite yet before you tell Buck how you feel?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** or bc you're gonna continue to still not tell Buck even though you REALLY SHOULD??  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** PLEASE tell me it's the former

**[From: Eddie]** I hate to break it to you TK but it's the latter

**[From:** **TK** **]** WHHYYY???

**[From: Eddie]** Do I really have to explain myself?

**[From:** **TK** **]** YEEESS  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Eddie if you say it's bc Buck doesn't like you back or that you don't want to ruin what you two already have I SWEAR I'm gonna fly over to LA and slap you!

**[From: Eddie]** Well looks like you're gonna have to slap me then

**[From:** **TK** **]** you gotta be freaking kidding me!

**[From: Eddie]** Look, even if Buck did in fact reciprocate my feelings  
 **[From: Eddie]** Which he doesn't by the way

**[From:** **TK** **]** OHMYGAWD

**[From: Eddie]** I wouldn't want us to ruin the friendship that we have for something that could possibly not last  
 **[From: Eddie]** Buck means too much to me to let some pesky romantic feelings to get in the way  
 **[From: Eddie]** And most importantly he means too much to my son. Chris has gotten through so much in his life already I don't want him to lose someone else who he loves

**[From:** **TK** **]** you really think that Buck would just up and leave Chris if things didn't work between the two of you??

**[From: Eddie]** No  
 **[From: Eddie]** But it wouldn't be same

**[From:** **TK** **]** look  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** as someone who was a child of divorce. even if you and Buck get together and somehow crash and burn  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and that's a big 'IF'  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I know that you two would still do everything in your power to make sure that he'd stay in Chris' life AND retain your friendship

**[From: Eddie]** That may be but I unfortunately know first hand that anything can happen to ruin it all and I can't risk it  
 **[From: Eddie]** Besides, the point is moot anyways since Buck doesn't feel the same so I don't have to worry about anything

**[From:** **TK** **]** Carlos is this what it's been like talking to him this whole time??

**[From: Carlos]** It took a while for him to open up like this but basically yes

**[From:** **TK** **]** ngl a part of me was a little mad that you didn't tell me but not anymore  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I'm so sorry you've had to deal with him on your own

**[From: Carlos]** If anyone would get it I knew you would  
 **[From: Carlos]** I'm sorry I didn't tell you tho. Especially since you were open to me about you know what

**[From:** **TK** **]** It's okay babe I understood  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** Things have gotten a lot more complicated since then

**[From: Eddie]** Okay are we done talking about this now?

**[From:** **TK** **]** not even close  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I need you to explain the whole Ana thing

**[From: Eddie]** There's nothing really to explain. I've been needing to get over Buck. Reconnected with Ana. Everyone wanted me to date her so I'm really not convinced about them rooting for me and Buck to get together. Which just typing that sounds ridiculous. I wasn't sure if I was ready to get back out there again given my past but Bobby convinced me to give it a try with Ana. And I'm glad that I did. Ana is great.  
 **[From: Eddie]** Are we done now?

**[From:** **TK** **]** so let me get this gay  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you're secretly in love with your best friend but not going to do anything about it since you don't want to ruin what guys have so you're dating a nice girl in hopes of eventually getting over said best friend and falling for her instead?

**[From: Carlos]** You said it in a nutshell babe

**[From: Eddie]** What's wrong with that? Ana's really great. She's practically who my parents always wanted me to be with. And I can see myself eventually falling for her. But the best part? Nothing has to change between me and Buck

**[From:** **TK** **]** okay there's so many things I need to address here but I'm just gonna stick with my two main points bc WOW  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** 1) saying that the best part of you dating someone who you "supposedly" see yourself falling for is that nothing will change between you and your best friend isn't really helping you to try to move one from him  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** and 2) things ARE gonna change between you and Buck. They have to if you're gonna be serious with someone else. It seems like they already are starting to. And I know how much you both don't want things to change. So if that's a big reason as to why you're dating someone else it's not gonna work bc they WILL change.

**[From: Carlos]** That's exactly what I've been saying  
 **[From: Carlos]** It's so nice not to be the only one to tell him this anymore

**[From: Eddie]** Look I know it doesn't seem fair for Ana and Buck but I'm trying my best here okay?  
 **[From: Eddie]** I just want to try to have some semblance of happiness and keep my best friend  
 **[From: Eddie]** Besides Buck is trying to date too. So we'll make it work

**[From:** **TK** **]** even though Buck dating makes you jealous??

**[From: Eddie]** Am I really that obvious??

**[From:** **TK** **]** absolutely

**[From: Carlos]** yes

**[From: Eddie]** Well even if I do I'll get over it eventually **[From:** **Eddie** **]** As I said we'll make it work  
 **[From:** **Eddie** **]** We have to

**[From: Carlos]** Well we're rooting for you to find your happiness and hope it all works for you  
 **[From: Carlos]** Right TK??

**[From:** **TK** **]** right  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I really do hope y'all will get your happiness Eddie  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** now excuse me while I go scream

**[From: Eddie]** Wait are gonna scream about this?

**[From:** **TK** **]** you bet your toned ass I am

**[From: Eddie]** Hold on a second  
 **[From: Eddie]** The podcast with your ship isn't a podcast is it?  
 **[From: Eddie]** You were screaming about me and Buck the entire time weren't you???

**[From:** **TK** **]** oh would you look at the time gotta go  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** bye!

**[From: Eddie]** TK get back here!

\----

_Buddie_ _Support_ _Group_ _groupchat_

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** so has anyone met this Ana yet??

**[** **From** **:** **Hen** **]** Not yet

**[** **From** **:** **Chimney** **]** I'm starting to think that Eddie just made her up to Buck so that Buckeroo wouldn't suspect his feelings and then the lie just got away from him

**[From: Hen]** I hate to break it to you Chim but she's real alright  
 **[From: Hen]** She's the teacher Eddie yelled at remember?

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** wait Eddie YELLED at her???

**[From: Hen]** It was this whole thing where Chris got hurt at school because he was skateboarding with some kid's skateboard and Eddie got real mad at Ana for not paying attention  
 **[From: Hen]** They seemed to fix it tho

**[From: Chimney]** Just bc they fixed it doesn't mean that he actually started dating her again  
 **[From: Chimney]** Remember how Buck first brought her up and we were teasing Eddie to ask her out and Buckeroo got all weirdly quiet???  
 **[From: Chimney]** Well I think what happened was that Eddie reconnected with her at that call and told Buck about it and saw how the lovesick puppy was jealous and got carried away from there

**[From: Hen]** That doesn't make any sense  
 **[From: Hen]** Who has he been going on these dates with if it wasn't her?

**[From: Chimney]** Uh himself? Duh  
 **[From: Chimney]** He probably used the opportunity to have some much needed alone time  
 **[From: Chimney]** It's very rare to have those when you're a parent

**[From: Hen]** Chim you're baby isn't even born yet

**[From: Chimney]** Yeah and I'm already feeling the highs and lows of parenthood

**[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** Um excuse me? Who's the one actually carrying Baby Mango in the womb and dealing with her kicks at all hours of the night?

**[From: Chimney]** Hey I was talking about both of us baby I swear

**[From:** **TK** **]** I still think that it's absolutely adorable that you two call your unborn child Baby Mango  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** can I PLEASE steal the name for my baby brother???

**[From: Chimney]** TK how many times do I have to tell you? Get your own adorable fruit sized baby nickname

**[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** Howie don't be rude  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** But back to your original question TK. None of us has met Ana yet. Not even Buck

**[From: Chimney]** You know there was a moment where I was that thinking that maybe all of this was a ruse and that Buck and Eddie are actually secretly dating each other but they just don't want any of us to know yet

**[From:** **TK** **]** unfortunately that sadly isn't true

**[** **From** **:** **Albert** **]** yeah Buck has def been on actual dates that weren't with Eddie  
 **[From: Albert]** even if they were all terrible ones

**[From: Chimney]** Well it worked out for you didn't it?

**[From: Albert]** yeah but Buck is still mad at me about it  
 **[From: Albert]** Veronica and I are thinking about making a dinner for him so we can clear the air and patch things up

**[From: Chimney]** Al, as your older and wiser brother I advise you to please do not do that

**[From: Albert]** it's going to be great I promise

**[From:** **TK** **]** yeah it's SO gonna blow up in your face  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** pls document every single detail of the evening tho

**[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** I'm sorry Albert but I'm with them. I don't think it's a good idea  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** But we won't force you not to. Right guys?

**[From: Chimney]** As much as I really really want to  
 **[From: Chimney]** I won't

**[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** But please just be careful with Buck okay?  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** He's been having a hard time with the whole getting back out there thing

**[From:** **TK** **]** he really has  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** amongst others things

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** TK

**[From:** **TK** **]** shit I wasn't supposed to actually send that last part

**[From: Hen]** Wait what other things? Is he okay?

**[From:** **TK** **]** yeah yeah he's fine

**[From: Chimney]** TK if it has anything to do with the whole "Buddie" of it all then need I remind you that this is a literal groupchat to discuss them  
 **[From: Chimney]** In other words: spill the damn tea

**[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** Leave the poor boy alone  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** If Buck confided to him it was obviously done confidentially  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** He wouldn't want to break Buck's trust like that  
 **[** **From** **:** **Maddie** **]** Right TK?

**[From:** **TK** **]** wow I can literally feel your deadly pointed glare from three states away  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** but you're right I wouldn't break his or Eddie's trust like that

**[From: Maddie]** Wait  
 **[From:** **Maddie** **]** Eddie confides with you too??

**[From:** **TK** **]** uh yeah  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** well at first it was mostly Carlos but now he's been starting to open to me also

**[From: Hen]** Wow he's opened up to both of you?  
 **[From: Hen]** You two must've really earned his trust

**[From: Chimney]** Am I the only one that thinks that this all still has to do with the whole Buddie situation???

**[From: Albert]** oh I definitely think so too  
 **[From: Albert]** but I don't think we should push them bro  
 **[From: Albert]** it's always hard to keep a secret about someone  
 **[From: Albert]** especially if they don't know that you know

**[From: Chimney]** Wait Al do you know a secret about Buck that he doesn't know that you know??

**[From: Albert]** oh look Veronica's calling  
 **[From: Albert]** gotta go bye!

**[From: Chimney]** This conversation isn't over Albert!

**[From:** **TK** **]** well I'm gonna take Albert's lead  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** I need to focus on making plans for my party tomorrow night

**[From: Chimney]** Oh is it your birthday??

**[** **From** **:** **Bobby** **]** TK you don't have to answer that

**[From:** **TK** **]** Hi Bobby!  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** thanks but I think I want to  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** no Chimney the party isn't a birthday party. it's to celebrate my one year anniversary of my sobriety

**[From: Chimney]** Wow that's amazing congratulations

**[From: Bobby]** Yes congratulations TK. I'm really proud of you.  
 **[From: Bobby]** Don't tell Buck I told you this but he and I sent you a gift. You should be expecting it today or tomorrow.

**[From:** **TK** **]** omg really?  
 **[From:** **TK** **]** you guys didn't have to do that

**[From: Bobby]** We know but we wanted to.

**[From: Chimney]** Wait Cap can you say it's from all of us as well?

**[From: Bobby]** Way ahead of you Chim.  
 **[From: Bobby]** Buck and I said it was from us two and the rest of the 118

**[From:** **TK** **]** thank you Bobby

**[From: Bobby]** No problem TK. I mean it I really am proud of you.  
 **[From: Bobby]** Now what did I miss?

**[From: Chimney]** TK is keeping a Buddie secret from us

**[From:** **TK** **]** am not!

**[From: Chimney]** Are too!

**[From: Bobby]** Children behave.

\---

_Partners_ _In_ _Crime_ _Podcasts_ _groupchat_

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** Happy One Year Anniversary TK!!!!!! We're so proud you!!!

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah congrats man!!!

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** awwwthanks guys that really means a lot!  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** we're having a party to celebrate and we would've invited you both if you weren't you know 1000 miles away and all  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** but consider this your honorary invitation

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** awww we're really honored thanks TK

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah thanks man  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** And again we're really proud of you

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** Carlos babe am I hallucinating or did they both just use the term 'we'??

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** You're not hallucinating babe  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** They sure did

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** So?  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** I don't see what the big deal is  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** It's what best friends do

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yeah TK it's what best friends do

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** OHMYGAWD!!!

**[From: Carlos]** it's okay baby just breathe

**[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** you know what??  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** I'm not gonna let you two and your absolute RIDICULOUSNESS get to me today  
 **[** **From** **:** **TK** **]** today is MY day and your OBLIVIOUSNESS   
WILL NOT ruin it for me

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** I'm sorry we upset you TK  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** but we'll do what we can to help make your day great  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** right Eds??

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** absolutely  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** if there's anything you want or need from us that we'll be able to do let us know

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** oh no don't say it like that Eds!

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** What? You're the one that brought it up first

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** yeah but you said "if there was anything"  
 **[From** **:** **Buck** **]** he's gonna milk that for all its worth

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** So?  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** It's his day I say we should let him  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** Besides since we live three states away we won't be able to do that much anyways

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** oh my sweet Eddie the Freddie

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** Buck has a point

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** there IS something I COULD have you do that I know for a fact that you would absolutely not want to do

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** I know that you could but I also know that you wouldn't break my trust like that  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** Also, why do you keep calling me "Eddie The Freddie"??  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** Is that a reference from somewhere?

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** wait wait back up  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** what are you guys talking about??  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** have you guys talked without me???

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** You're not the only one that can have a groupchat with just Carlos and TK, Buck

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** Eddie tell me you did not create a groupchat with them JUST bc you're still mad that we have one without you??

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** I'm not that petty Buck  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie]** But I will admit that it was an added bonus

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** Well either way I'm mature enough to not ask what TK would want you to do since I'm CLEARLY not supposed to know

**[** **From** **: Eddie]** Good

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** great

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** I have a MIGHTY need to blatantly disrespect both of y'all's wishes rn

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** but I won't

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** bc I have control dammit!

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Yes you do baby and I'm so extremely proud of you

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** thanks baby ilysfm

**[** **From** **: Buck]** I feel like I'm intruding on an intimate moment

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** yeah same

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** Carlos and I obviously have no idea what that's like

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** right babe??

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** Right  
 **[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** None whatsoever babe

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** I have no idea what you're talking about

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah same here  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Anyways while I'm on here  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Buck you still good for watching Chris tonight?

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** absolutely  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** you know I would never pass up the opportunity to hang out with my favorite Diaz if I could help it

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** I would feel offended that I'm not your favorite Diaz since I'm your best friend and all but Chris really is the best

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** he really is  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** tho you're not so bad yourself

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Careful  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** With that amount of charm you'll be a Diaz just yet

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** like I'm not already one

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** You got me there

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** I'M GONNA SCREAM 

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** You screaming about your favorite podcast again?

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** yup

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** the ship in it are just absolute IDIOTS and need to freaking CLEAR THE DAMN AIR BEFORE I COMBUST

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** well maybe the ship isn't really supposed to be an actual ship

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Yeah maybe it's better for them to stay how are they are

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** OR maybe they're just letting their fears get in the way of something that's obviously there

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** EXACTLY

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** I'm not giving up hope

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** TK

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** uh uh

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** whatever you're about to follow up with please don't

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** it's my day remember???

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** fine

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TK!!!

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** ????

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** Chris did you steal your dad's phone again??

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** yep!!  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** TK I have a present for you

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** awww really??

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** what is it little man??

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Bucky I have to tell you something

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** okay but don't you want to tell TK what you gift is first?

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** this IS my gift

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** uh okay...

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** okay now I'm even MORE intrigued

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Buck this is really serious you gotta listen to me

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** I'm listening buddy

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** Daddy loves you!!!!

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** of course he does  
 **[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** we're best friends

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** NOOO  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** he LOOOVES you!!  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** like kissy love  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** like TK loves Carlos  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** and Abuelo loves Grandma  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** like Aunt Maddie loves Uncle Chimney  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** like Bobby loves Athena  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** like Hen loves Karen

**[** **From** **:** **Carlos** **]** I think he gets the point niño

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** uh Chris what makes you say that??

**From** **:** **Eddie** **]** i read the texts dad snt TK and Carlos the other day  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** he said he loooves you but doesnt want to ruin the friendship  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** **]** i dont get it

**[** **From** **:** **Buck** **]** WHAT???

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** well shit

**[** **From** **:** **Eddie** ] TK you said a baaaaad word!!  
 **[** **From** **:** **Eddie** ] but its ok its your birthday

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** what makes you think that it's my birthday??

**[** **From** **: Eddie** ] you said that it's your day and that you're havingf a partyy and that you wanted Dad and Bucky to give you a present  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie** ] I gave it to you!!!  
 **[** **From** **: Eddie** ] do you like it???

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** I love it little dude

**[From** **:** **TK** **]** BEST. PRESENT. EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Diaz always living up to being called a National Treasure amirite?? Hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But also not lol. 
> 
> Okay so I have a LOT of thoughts on Breaking Point that I could write an entire meta on if I was able to go on Tumblr (it's a long story) so instead I might put it all in a post 4x08 fic that I started writing. Fingers crossed that I'll actually write and post it. As for Bad Call? ALSJSHSHHS ALL OF THE FEELS. It was EVERYTHING! I could also write a whole ass meta as well but it's pretty much what everyone else is saying. SO amazing my goodness. ALL of the awards to Rafael and Ronen. And all hail Tonya Kong. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and all of the love! Hope you're having a wonderful day/night :)


End file.
